Just Another Day in Olympus
by TkeleChoG
Summary: Olympus erupts in civil war, Hades tries to get a wife and fails miserably, and much, much more. Rated T for mild cussing and...other obvious reasons.
1. Pure Terror

**Hello, FanFiction. TkeleChoG here, bringing the revised version of Just Another Day in Olympus, which only has the RP-related comments, with the possible exception of the "aftermath." For the un-edited version, simply head to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Again. I do not own PJO. I only own Hera/Hades' part of the ChatBox comedy.**

* * *

><p>[15:38:45 0612/11] Zeus : why is my wife here?  
>[15:44:28 0612/11] Hera : ZEUS?  
>[15:44:43 0612/11] Hera : What are YOU doing here?  
>[15:45:56 0612/11] Zeus : I should ask you the same thing Darling Hera  
>[15:46:38 0612/11] Hera : You're supposed to be working!  
>[15:46:49 0612/11] Zeus : I am working  
>[15:47:24 0612/11] Zeus : what are you doing?  
>[15:47:31 0612/11] Hera : By chatting with these pathetic demigods?  
>[15:47:49 0612/11] Hera : I actually can get a day OUT OF THE KITCHEN.  
>[15:48:07 0612/11] Zeus : Like you ever go in the Kitchen anyways  
>[15:48:37 0612/11] Zeus : and Hera, if it werent for these Demo-gods we wouldnt even exist  
>[15:48:41 0612/11] Hera : I DO.  
>[15:48:52 0612/11] Hera : You WANNA BET?  
>[15:49:42 0612/11] Zeus : Hera, go back to the kitchen then  
>[15:49:45 0612/11] Hera : Hmph!  
>[15:50:31 0612/11] Zeus : thank you, now I can appreciate the beauty of the women  
>[15:50:51 0612/11] Zeus : Hello Brother  
>[15:51:05 0612/11] Hades : Sup  
>[15:51:18 0612/11] Zeus : Hows Life treating you  
>[15:51:31 0612/11] Hades : Good  
>[15:51:32 0612/11] RedPhoenix : O_O Hades!  
>[15:51:40 0612/11] Hades : Your idiot wife kept nagging at me.  
>[15:51:53 0612/11] Zeus : oh you too  
>[15:52:01 0612/11] Hades : Yup  
>[15:52:05 0612/11] Zeus : wwell thats what sisters, and wifes do best  
>[15:52:23 0612/11] Hades : Poor you.  
>[15:52:25 0612/11] Zeus : and in my case its twice as bad because she is both  
>[15:52:52 0612/11] Zeus : Remind me, oh brother, why I married her?  
>[15:53:11 0612/11] Hades : She controlled your mind, last time I checked.  
>[15:53:34 0612/11] Zeus : oh, is it too late to change it?  
>[15:54:04 0612/11] Hades : Change what?  
>[15:54:14 0612/11] Zeus : our marriage  
>[15:54:29 0612/11] Hades : Easy - just send her to my "Lair"  
>[15:54:53 0612/11] Zeus : how is your marriage going  
>[15:55:05 0612/11] Hades : Pretty well  
>[15:55:15 0612/11] Zeus : "OMG, the gods were like incestuos majorly  
>[15:55:17 0612/11] Hades : Demeter is KILLING me, though  
>[15:55:36 0612/11] Zeus : Zeus Married his sister, and Hades married his neice  
>[15:55:56 0612/11] Hades : Strike down whoever said that.  
>[15:56:01 0612/11] Hades : I'll help burn them  
>[15:56:59 0612/11] Hades : Zeus, I have a better idea  
>[15:57:13 0612/11] Hades : Let's get married.  
>[15:57:36 0612/11] Zeus : no thanks brother  
>[15:57:51 0612/11] Zeus : I enjoy my women  
>[15:57:52 0612/11] * Hades sighs.  
>[15:58:26 0612/11] Zeus : I thought you loved Persephone?  
>[15:58:41 0612/11] * Hades sits on Sni's lap.  
>[15:58:50 0612/11] Sniggle : Mmm, toasty.  
>[15:58:58 0612/11] * Sniggle snuggles  
>[15:59:03 0612/11] Hades : She's getting boring.  
>[15:59:12 0612/11] * Hades kisses Sni.  
>[15:59:28 0612/11] * Zeus throws a lightning bolt at Hades  
>[15:59:39 0612/11] * Sniggle ._.  
>[15:59:46 0612/11] * Hades drags Zeus down to Tarturus  
>[15:59:51 0612/11] Sniggle : Watch the lightening, zeus.  
>[16:00:02 0612/11] Sniggle : *lightning  
>[16:00:16 0612/11] Maxxy : Woah. xD  
>[16:00:20 0612/11] * Hades proposes to Sni.  
>[16:00:24 0612/11] * ISryslyAd0reYou is totally confused  
>[16:00:30 0612/11] * Zeus turns into air, and throws more lightning at Hades  
>[16:01:13 0612/11] Sniggle : My heart belongs to another god.  
>[16:01:21 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : BUUURRRRRRNNN  
>[16:01:22 0612/11] * Hades kills Sni  
>[16:01:28 0612/11] * Sniggle dies  
>[16:01:37 0612/11] * Hades marries Sni  
>[16:01:37 0612/11] * Zeus grabs Sni, and saves her from the wrath of Hades  
>[16:01:49 0612/11] * Hades kills Zeus.  
>[16:01:53 0612/11] Hades : SUCK IT.  
>[16:02:07 0612/11] RedPhoenix : why Hades be killing people?  
>[16:02:07 0612/11] * ISryslyAd0reYou drags poseidon along XD  
>[16:02:09 0612/11] Zeus : im a god, hades, or have you forgotten  
>[16:02:15 0612/11] Zeus : You cant kill me  
>[16:02:16 0612/11] RedPhoenix : Nvm  
>[16:02:25 0612/11] Hades : BLASPHEMY  
>[16:02:45 0612/11] Zeus : yeah, what ever Hades  
>[16:02:48 0612/11] Skye : O_O  
>[16:02:53 0612/11] Skye : At least it's not me.  
>[16:03:00 0612/11] * Hades marries Skye  
>[16:03:06 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : [color:fc9d=cc9999]"STOP BROTHERS"  
>[16:03:06 0612/11] Skye : Ah crsp  
>[16:03:08 0612/11] Sniggle : x.X  
>[16:03:08 0612/11] Skye : *crap  
>[16:03:24 0612/11] Hades : WE ARE NOT STEPBROTHERS.  
>[16:03:27 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : "STOP BROTHERS"  
>[16:03:27 0612/11] * Zeus throws lightning bolts at hades  
>[16:03:45 0612/11] * ISryslyAd0reYou is horrible at her poseidon imitation XD  
>[16:03:46 0612/11] Artemis, : SUCK ON THAT  
>[16:03:57 0612/11] * Hades sends a pillar of fire at Olympus  
>[16:04:05 0612/11] Zeus : Artemis, my beloved daughter, what brings you here?  
>[16:04:23 0612/11] * Zeus throws a gust of wind at the fire  
>[16:04:25 0612/11] Artemis, : My mortal form had to escape from Hades  
>[16:04:26 0612/11] Hades : DIE, ARTEMIS! *kills Artemis*  
>[16:04:34 0612/11] Artemis, : She does not like him touching her or loving her.  
>[16:04:54 0612/11] Zeus : Skye what are you talking about?  
>[16:04:56 0612/11] Athena. : ^^  
>[16:05:08 0612/11] Artemis, : Oh god nevermind  
>[16:05:10 0612/11] * RedPhoenix waves hi to the gods. "Hi"  
>[16:05:12 0612/11] * Hades marries Athena.  
>[16:05:15 0612/11] Sniggle : X.x  
>[16:05:16 0612/11] * Artemis, goes and hunts some bears  
>[16:05:28 0612/11] Athena. : Clearly, my dear sister does not want to talk about this.  
>[16:05:35 0612/11] Athena. : EW NO.  
>[16:05:40 0612/11] Athena. : HELP ME FATHER.  
>[16:05:52 0612/11] * Hades smooches Athena to death.  
>[16:06:01 0612/11] * Zeus banishes Hades to the underworld  
>[16:06:04 0612/11] * Athena. plans yet another strategy to escape  
>[16:06:17 0612/11] * Athena. slaps hades  
>[16:06:17 0612/11] Artemis, : Hullo~  
>[16:06:19 0612/11] * Hades sends Kronos to Olympus  
>[16:06:22 0612/11] Athena. : HERLOOO^^  
>[16:06:29 0612/11] Artemis, : I think I'll be...  
>[16:06:32 0612/11] Hades : SUCK IT.  
>[16:06:35 0612/11] Zeus : welcome Artemis, hunting going well?  
>[16:06:36 0612/11] Athena. : APHRODITE  
>[16:06:49 0612/11] Poseidon, : MUAHAHA  
>[16:07:00 0612/11] Sniggle : -revives because I'm just that awesome-  
>[16:07:02 0612/11] * Hades marries Poseidon.  
>[16:07:02 0612/11] Zeus : My, Dear Brother  
>[16:07:11 0612/11] Poseidon, : O_o  
>[16:07:23 0612/11] Zeus : what brings you here  
>[16:07:37 0612/11] Aphrodite. : OH. OGEEE. LOOOVE IS IN THE AIR^^  
>[16:07:38 0612/11] Hermes : I hate my computer!  
>[16:07:45 0612/11] Zeus : well it seems like a family reunion  
>[16:07:54 0612/11] Aphrodite. : Hello my dear brother^^  
>[16:07:54 0612/11] * Hades gets Kronos to destroy Olympus.  
>[16:08:13 0612/11] Zeus : Hades, Kronos is still in Tartarus  
>[16:08:15 0612/11] RedPhoenix : *eyetwitch* too many different names.  
>[16:08:23 0612/11] * Aphrodite. starts crying XD  
>[16:08:33 0612/11] Zeus : and Hades is not in league with Kronos  
>[16:08:50 0612/11] Aphrodite. : WHERES MY ARESS D:  
>[16:08:54 0612/11] Atlas : Guys, my shoulders hurt.  
>[16:08:57 0612/11] Aphrodite. : XD  
>[16:08:59 0612/11] * Zeus pats Aphrodite  
>[16:09:03 0612/11] Atlas : Can someone, like, maybe take a turn at holding up THE ENTIRE WORLD  
>[16:09:12 0612/11] Atlas : So I can get some coffee?  
>[16:09:16 0612/11] Aphrodite. : Oh lookie here^^ Would you like someone to love? I can do something about that.  
>[16:09:18 0612/11] Atlas : Because this job totally blows  
>[16:09:21 0612/11] Zeus : sorry Atlas, your punishment is final  
>[16:09:26 0612/11] Aphrodite. : First you need a makeover  
>[16:09:37 0612/11] Zeus : Maybe you should choose sides more carefully  
>[16:09:38 0612/11] Aphrodite. : and no more coffee, it causes wrinkles  
>[16:09:40 0612/11] Atlas : Fine, I'll just glare angrily from over here.  
>[16:09:43 0612/11] Atlas : Wait  
>[16:09:48 0612/11] Atlas : Idea  
>[16:09:50 0612/11] Atlas : What if  
>[16:09:53 0612/11] Atlas : I let the world fall  
>[16:09:55 0612/11] Aphrodite. : No, don't glare. You'll ward off the ladies^^  
>[16:10:01 0612/11] Atlas : And then everyone who prayers for you and keeps you alive dies  
>[16:10:03 0612/11] Hades : OHH  
>[16:10:05 0612/11] Zeus : you wouldnt dare  
>[16:10:05 0612/11] Atlas : *prays  
>[16:10:07 0612/11] Aphrodite. : No, don't let that happen.  
>[16:10:08 0612/11] Hades : SNAP, SON!  
>[16:10:10 0612/11] Atlas : I would  
>[16:10:21 0612/11] * Hades proposes to Atlas  
>[16:10:24 0612/11] Aphrodite. : You would die along too my dear friend^^  
>[16:10:35 0612/11] Atlas : Death beats this  
>[16:10:40 0612/11] Aphrodite. : WHERE IS MY ARES D:  
>[16:10:42 0612/11] * Hades gets Max to hold the world  
>[16:10:48 0612/11] Zeus : you think so Atlas  
>[16:10:51 0612/11] Atlas : I sit and hold up the world. Forever. That's all I do.  
>[16:10:53 0612/11] Atlas : YES, YESSSS  
>[16:10:58 0612/11] Atlas : -twirls away-  
>[16:11:00 0612/11] Aphrodite. : *tear*  
>[16:11:08 0612/11] Hades : LET'S KILL EM!  
>[16:11:11 0612/11] Zeus : what about your family  
>[16:11:14 0612/11] Atlas : Er, I mean, -stomps away in a real macho-like fashion  
>[16:11:16 0612/11] Aphrodite. : Such a wonderful ending.  
>[16:11:22 0612/11] Atlas : You guys are my family  
>[16:11:25 0612/11] Atlas : AND YOU ALL SUCK  
>[16:11:35 0612/11] Atlas : Maxxy is holding the world now  
>[16:11:40 0612/11] Atlas : S'all good  
>[16:11:47 0612/11] Zeus : well you brought it on yourself  
>[16:11:50 0612/11] Aphrodite. : DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY. YOU LOWLY. UGLY PERSON.  
>[16:11:57 0612/11] Zeus : and Maxxy is away, not holding the sky  
>[16:12:02 0612/11] * Aphrodite. bursts out crying  
>[16:12:16 0612/11] Zeus : sorry youre stuck Atlas  
>[16:12:17 0612/11] * Hades proposes to Atlas  
>[16:12:20 0612/11] Aphrodite. : I need to go and shop somewhere in the mortal world.  
>[16:12:28 0612/11] Aphrodite. : Goodbye^^  
>[16:12:30 0612/11] Zeus : have Fun Darling  
>[16:12:34 0612/11] * Hades forces Red to hold it  
>[16:12:53 0612/11] Atlas : HAHAHA  
>[16:12:58 0612/11] * Zeus blasts Hades with a lightning bolt  
>[16:13:00 0612/11] RedPhoenix : NUUU  
>[16:13:07 0612/11] Atlas : EHEHEHEHE  
>[16:13:09 0612/11] * Hades sends it back  
>[16:13:10 0612/11] Atlas : GOOD BOY, HADES  
>[16:13:19 0612/11] * Atlas doesn't take it back  
>[16:13:21 0612/11] * Hades teams up with Atlas  
>[16:13:21 0612/11] Apollo. : WHO WANTS A HAIKU?  
>[16:13:25 0612/11] Atlas : IT WILL DROP  
>[16:13:27 0612/11] RedPhoenix : okay, who cares? *holds up the sky*  
>[16:13:30 0612/11] Atlas : BECAUSE I AM NOT TAKING IT  
>[16:13:33 0612/11] Zeus : Oh gods, not now Apollo  
>[16:13:34 0612/11] * Hades proposes to Atlas  
>[16:13:38 0612/11] Zeus : we are having a crisis  
>[16:13:38 0612/11] Atlas : Good Phoenix.  
>[16:13:40 0612/11] Atlas : Now just stay yhere.  
>[16:13:44 0612/11] Atlas : *there. Forever.  
>[16:13:45 0612/11] Apollo. : THE FROG JUMPS  
>[16:13:57 0612/11] Atlas : APOLLO YOUR POETRY BLOWS  
>[16:13:57 0612/11] * Zeus tackles Atlas back to the sky  
>[16:14:13 0612/11] * Hades and Atlas escape to Pluto  
>[16:14:21 0612/11] Apollo. : IT IS VERY SLIMY . UGH  
>[16:14:25 0612/11] RedPhoenix : Hi Mark!  
>[16:14:34 0612/11] Seaweed Brain/Mark : hey Uncle Zeus  
>[16:14:34 0612/11] Apollo. : I AM AWESOME  
>[16:14:34 0612/11] .Artemis : I see we all have god's as our names? xD  
>[16:14:43 0612/11] Apollo. : Hello cuz XD  
>[16:14:47 0612/11] .Artemis : Or most people anyway... xD  
>[16:14:55 0612/11] Atlas : Excuse me  
>[16:14:57 0612/11] Atlas : I am not a god  
>[16:15:00 0612/11] Zeus : well Red is holding up the sky now  
>[16:15:01 0612/11] Atlas : I am a titan, kthx  
>[16:15:03 0612/11] Poseidon, : LULZ  
>[16:15:06 0612/11] .Artemis : Without cheating...who am i!  
>[16:15:08 0612/11] Atlas : No thanks  
>[16:15:08 0612/11] Zeus : and Atlas is trying to escape  
>[16:15:25 0612/11] RedPhoenix : This sky isn't that heavy  
>[16:15:26 0612/11] * Apollo. slaps 'seaweed brain' on the back  
>[16:15:29 0612/11] Seaweed Brain/Mark : hey Dad  
>[16:15:30 0612/11] RedPhoenix : loljk  
>[16:15:34 0612/11] Zeus : you are Artemis  
>[16:15:41 0612/11] Seaweed Brain/Mark : hey CUZ  
>[16:15:46 0612/11] Apollo. : HI CUZ!  
>[16:15:56 0612/11] Apollo. : WHO WANTS A HAIKU?  
>[16:15:59 0612/11] .Artemis : Hehe, yeahh... xD  
>[16:16:05 0612/11] Poseidon, : Me runs free  
>[16:16:17 0612/11] Apollo. : THE FROG JUMPS  
>[16:16:32 0612/11] Apollo. : IT IS VERY FREE AND BAD  
>[16:16:33 0612/11] Zeus : Atlas is my ... cousin?  
>[16:16:39 0612/11] Apollo. : I AM AWESOME  
>[16:16:52 0612/11] Aphrodite, : :3  
>[16:17:01 0612/11] Aphrodite, : Actually, now that I'm Aphrodite,  
>[16:17:03 0612/11] Aphrodite, : ;3  
>[16:17:07 0612/11] Apollo. : I'm going to be impressin some ladies. This one's a singer. Bye Guys^^  
>[16:17:15 0612/11] * Zeus throws a lightning bolt at Hades  
>[16:17:22 0612/11] * Hades cries.  
>[16:17:23 0612/11] .Artemis : I am the Goddess of the hunt! :p  
>[16:17:44 0612/11] * .Artemis holds back the brothers from fighting  
>[16:17:50 0612/11] Zeus : grow up you big baby  
>[16:17:56 0612/11] .Artemis : Stop stop  
>[16:18:00 0612/11] .Artemis : xD  
>[16:18:09 0612/11] .Artemis : Fighting is not the answer! :p  
>[16:18:17 0612/11] * Aphrodite, comforts Hades  
>[16:18:17 0612/11] RedPhoenix : Grrr the sky is getting heavy =_=  
>[16:18:19 0612/11] Aphrodite, : There there.  
>[16:18:26 0612/11] Zeus : it seems to be the only way to get to Hades  
>[16:18:31 0612/11] * .Artemis glares at brother Apollo  
>[16:18:37 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : APHRODIIITTEE. I need you to help^^  
>[16:18:48 0612/11] * Zeus drags Atlas back to the sky and frees Red  
>[16:18:48 0612/11] Aphrodite, : I don't help, sweetie.  
>[16:18:50 0612/11] Artemis, : :p  
>[16:19:03 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : Dang D:  
>[16:19:09 0612/11] Annabeth S. : HAHA.  
>[16:19:10 0612/11] * Hades proposes to Aphrodite  
>[16:19:13 0612/11] Annabeth S. : I AM ANNABETH SANTOS  
>[16:19:16 0612/11] Annabeth S. : HELL YEAH!  
>[16:19:25 0612/11] Artemis, : ... xd  
>[16:19:29 0612/11] Artemis, : *xD  
>[16:19:32 0612/11] Annabeth S. : Which means I'm pretty much just me.  
>[16:19:36 0612/11] Annabeth S. : But whatever  
>[16:19:38 0612/11] Annabeth C. : I'M ANNABETH CHASE  
>[16:19:39 0612/11] Annabeth C. : XD  
>[16:19:40 0612/11] Artemis, : Yeah boys, i know you want this... :p  
>[16:19:41 0612/11] * Hades cries even more.  
>[16:19:51 0612/11] Zeus : hey Bowy  
>[16:19:53 0612/11] * Annabeth S. hugs Hades  
>[16:19:56 0612/11] libowy : hi  
>[16:19:58 0612/11] Zeus : welcome to the land of the gods  
>[16:20:08 0612/11] * Hades cuddles with Annabeth  
>[16:20:11 0612/11] Annabeth C. : No, I'm just a daughter of Athena  
>[16:20:11 0612/11] Zeus : welcome to Mount Olympus  
>[16:20:12 0612/11] Atlas : YO D I SWAM ACROSS THE OCEAN AND DIDN'T DIE. ARE YOU PROUD?  
>[16:20:16 0612/11] Artemis, : I am the goddess of the hunt!  
>[16:20:22 0612/11] Percy J. : hey Uncle Zeus  
>[16:20:22 0612/11] * Annabeth C. is forever alone  
>[16:20:27 0612/11] Artemis, : I will turn you into a jackalope! :p  
>[16:20:27 0612/11] Icarus : D? Where are you?  
>[16:20:44 0612/11] * Hades is forever alone.  
>[16:20:45 0612/11] Zeus : hey Percy  
>[16:21:00 0612/11] * Annabeth C. has tears rolling down her cheeks D:  
>[16:21:08 0612/11] Artemis, : Hades has a wife who is in the underworld at the moment  
>[16:21:12 0612/11] * Hades hugs Managers C  
>[16:21:19 0612/11] Artemis, : Someone be Persephone!  
>[16:21:19 0612/11] Hades : *Annabeth  
>[16:21:23 0612/11] Artemis, : xD  
>[16:21:29 0612/11] Icarus : Guys where is Daedalus? He flew to freedom, right? ... ):  
>[16:21:31 0612/11] Annabeth C. : PPEERRCCCCCYYYY  
>[16:21:31 0612/11] libowy : what ya'll think about me having a hades charrie?  
>[16:21:37 0612/11] Icarus : Where...where is my dad...?  
>[16:21:39 0612/11] libowy : no he did  
>[16:21:48 0612/11] libowy : and you're dead  
>[16:21:52 0612/11] libowy : *died  
>[16:21:56 0612/11] * Annabeth S. hugs Hades  
>[16:22:01 0612/11] Icarus : Funny story about that actually  
>[16:22:09 0612/11] Annabeth C. : I missed you. WHERE WERE YOU. LAVEING CAMP LIKE THAT.  
>[16:22:10 0612/11] Icarus : I was totally just trolling pops for the lolz  
>[16:22:10 0612/11] Annabeth C. : XD  
>[16:22:10 0612/11] * Hades cuddles with Annabeth S  
>[16:22:31 0612/11] Zeus : well he killed himself becvause of you  
>[16:22:40 0612/11] Percy J. : brb  
>[16:22:51 0612/11] Annabeth C. : PERCY JACKSON.  
>[16:22:58 0612/11] Annabeth C. : Y U LEAVE ME ALONE  
>[16:23:01 0612/11] Annabeth C. : AGAIN.  
>[16:23:05 0612/11] * Hades is depressed.  
>[16:23:06 0612/11] Annabeth C. : XDDDDDDD  
>[16:23:10 0612/11] Icarus : Well...That's a little awkward. D: D always was one to overreact.  
>[16:23:12 0612/11] Annabeth C. : Me huggles with Hades  
>[16:23:14 0612/11] libowy : Hades  
>[16:23:24 0612/11] * Annabeth C. huggles with Hades  
>[16:23:24 0612/11] libowy : Can I have a your son?  
>[16:23:25 0612/11] Annabeth S. : Why are you depressed?  
>[16:23:26 0612/11] Icarus : I'll need a new pair of wings, though.  
>[16:23:27 0612/11] * Hades cuddles with Annabeth  
>[16:23:30 0612/11] Icarus : Mine kind of melted.  
>[16:23:48 0612/11] * Zeus blasts Icarus with a lightning bolt  
>[16:23:57 0612/11] Annabeth C. : I have a pair of winged shoes left from- from L-Luke  
>[16:23:58 0612/11] libowy : Hades?  
>[16:24:00 0612/11] Icarus : UHM EXCUSE ME THAT WILL NOT FIX THE WINGS  
>[16:24:03 0612/11] Icarus : WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEMS  
>[16:24:05 0612/11] * Hades offers Annabeth godship if she will marry him.  
>[16:24:06 0612/11] Icarus : *problem  
>[16:24:09 0612/11] * libowy prays to hades  
>[16:24:22 0612/11] Zeus : Hades, only if we all agree on it  
>[16:24:26 0612/11] * Annabeth C. says yes being the idiot she is XD  
>[16:24:32 0612/11] Zeus : and I do not agree to that  
>[16:24:35 0612/11] libowy : can I have a son of you?  
>[16:24:41 0612/11] * Icarus also prayers to hades BECAUSE ZEUS IS A DBAG  
>[16:24:42 0612/11] Annabeth S. : Cherry, GTFO OUT OF IDEA.  
>[16:24:44 0612/11] Annabeth S. : NOW. xD  
>[16:24:44 0612/11] * Hades and Annabeth get married  
>[16:24:48 0612/11] Annabeth C. : Your own grand daughter?  
>[16:25:16 0612/11] * Zeus gives Icarus a new set of wings  
>[16:25:22 0612/11] Annabeth S. : *MY IDEA  
>[16:25:35 0612/11] libowy : HADES  
>[16:25:46 0612/11] libowy : ANSWER ME OR I KILL YOU BY FORGETING YOU  
>[16:25:57 0612/11] Annabeth C. : Hey. I was changing it when you came back. And yourer Annabeth Sanatos. I'm another Annabeth XD  
>[16:26:03 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : Hiezz  
>[16:26:12 0612/11] libowy : hi  
>[16:26:14 0612/11] Annabeth C. : Greetings.  
>[16:26:18 0612/11] Annabeth C. : XD  
>[16:26:27 0612/11] Zeus : Kendall welcom to Olympus  
>[16:26:36 0612/11] libowy : Zues  
>[16:26:44 0612/11] Kat : Olympus... Pfft  
>[16:26:46 0612/11] libowy : make your younger brother answer me  
>[16:26:47 0612/11] Kat : xD  
>[16:26:49 0612/11] libowy : please  
>[16:26:59 0612/11] Annabeth S. : It's not Sanatos. .  
>[16:27:00 0612/11] * Hades asks Annabeth how many kids she wants  
>[16:27:03 0612/11] Annabeth S. : *facepalm*  
>[16:27:04 0612/11] libowy : and also... please don't smite me  
>[16:27:09 0612/11] Annabeth S. : WHOA. O_o  
>[16:27:16 0612/11] Annabeth S. : Be careful with that answer  
>[16:27:16 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : why thank you Zeus  
>[16:27:17 0612/11] libowy : Can I have one of those kids?  
>[16:27:44 0612/11] libowy : grr  
>[16:28:35 0612/11] Annabeth C. : *SANTOS. Sorry XD  
>[16:28:50 0612/11] * Hades asks Annabeth C. Again  
>[16:29:00 0612/11] Annabeth C. : When'd I say that I wanted kids? 0.o  
>[16:29:09 0612/11] libowy : um  
>[16:29:09 0612/11] Annabeth C. : 2?  
>[16:29:12 0612/11] Annabeth C. : XDDDD  
>[16:29:21 0612/11] Hades : K  
>[16:29:31 0612/11] * Hades and Annabeth have 2 kids.  
>[16:29:31 0612/11] Annabeth C. : FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF12  
>[16:29:32 0612/11] libowy : can I have one of those kids?  
>[16:29:41 0612/11] Hades : No  
>[16:29:46 0612/11] Annabeth C. : No. Maybe.  
>[16:29:48 0612/11] Hades : Me and Annabeth each get one  
>[16:29:49 0612/11] Annabeth C. : No.,  
>[16:29:51 0612/11] libowy : xD\  
>[16:29:54 0612/11] Annabeth S. : O_o  
>[16:29:59 0612/11] Hades : once we get enough posts  
>[16:30:07 0612/11] libowy : xD  
>[16:30:09 0612/11] * Annabeth C. takes the guy child and names him Jake  
>[16:30:11 0612/11] libowy : so lone them to me  
>[16:30:18 0612/11] Aphrodite, : ;D  
>[16:30:22 0612/11] Annabeth C. : I have a Poseidon charriiiieee^^  
>[16:30:22 0612/11] libowy : I'll take good care of them till then  
>[16:30:30 0612/11] * Hades takes the girl child and names her Christina  
>[16:30:31 0612/11] libowy : xD  
>[16:30:43 0612/11] libowy : you're losing your wife hades  
>[16:30:51 0612/11] Annabeth C. : YOU DOn'T DARE HURT HIM.  
>[16:30:55 0612/11] libowy : she has a child of posiden  
>[16:31:04 0612/11] Hades : O.o  
>[16:31:15 0612/11] Annabeth C. : I ADOPTED HER?  
>[16:31:18 0612/11] * Hades takes the boy child and kills Annabeth  
>[16:31:28 0612/11] * Hades proposes to Lilbowy  
>[16:31:29 0612/11] Annabeth C. : NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo  
>[16:31:30 0612/11] Aphrodite, : xD  
>[16:31:31 0612/11] Aphrodite, : HAHA  
>[16:31:36 0612/11] libowy : I'll take that boy child now  
>[16:31:41 0612/11] * Annabeth C. runs off to her mother  
>[16:31:48 0612/11] Hades : Marry me, first  
>[16:31:58 0612/11] Hades : Then we could have tons more  
>[16:32:00 0612/11] libowy : I'm a dude?  
>[16:32:07 0612/11] Hades : So?  
>[16:32:07 0612/11] libowy : *Dude.  
>[16:32:10 0612/11] Annabeth C. : ALRIGHT  
>[16:32:18 0612/11] libowy : I didn't know Hades was Gay...  
>[16:32:20 0612/11] Annabeth C. : WHO KILLED MY FAVOURITE DAUGHTER.  
>[16:32:20 0612/11] Hades : I'm a girl  
>[16:32:31 0612/11] Annabeth C. : YOU ARE GETTIN IT BROO.  
>[16:32:37 0612/11] libowy : then that works out nicely  
>[16:32:46 0612/11] Aphrodite, : SINCE WHEN WERE YOU A GIRL? O_o  
>[16:32:47 0612/11] Zeus : Hades isnt  
>[16:32:48 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : I want to be Athena!  
>[16:32:48 0612/11] libowy : since when was hades a girl?  
>[16:32:49 0612/11] * Annabeth C. takes out knife and is ready to kill Hades  
>[16:32:52 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : Can I be Athena?  
>[16:32:56 0612/11] * Hades and Bowy have kids  
>[16:33:02 0612/11] libowy : you can't kill a god  
>[16:33:04 0612/11] RedPhoenix : I'm not dead!  
>[16:33:10 0612/11] Athena. : LOL Sorry XD  
>[16:33:17 0612/11] Athena. : ALRIGHT. WHO KILLED ANNABETH  
>[16:33:17 0612/11] Zeus : im hungry  
>[16:33:18 0612/11] Aphrodite, : O_o  
>[16:33:25 0612/11] libowy : I'll go make a child charrie  
>[16:33:27 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : NOO I shall be hmmm Hectate  
>[16:33:33 0612/11] * Athena. kills Jake and Christina  
>[16:33:35 0612/11] Hades : ZEUS DID IT  
>[16:33:50 0612/11] * Hades kills all of Athena's kids  
>[16:33:50 0612/11] Zeus : what did I do?  
>[16:33:53 0612/11] Athena. : NO. YOU DID IT YOU COWARD  
>[16:34:02 0612/11] Athena. : THAT IS FREAKING IT.  
>[16:34:09 0612/11] Aphrodite, : LOL  
>[16:34:16 0612/11] * Aphrodite, skips around  
>[16:34:20 0612/11] * Athena. kills all of Hades' kids and their mothers  
>[16:34:31 0612/11] libowy : HEY ZEUS!  
>[16:34:38 0612/11] Hecate : I AM MAGICAL  
>[16:34:39 0612/11] libowy : that's my wife... I think  
>[16:34:47 0612/11] * Hades kills all of Athena's relatives, excluding the gods  
>[16:34:51 0612/11] Zeus : yeah Bowy  
>[16:34:56 0612/11] libowy : you can't kill a god  
>[16:35:01 0612/11] * Athena. is forever alone  
>[16:35:17 0612/11] * Hades offers to marry Athena  
>[16:35:18 0612/11] Zeus : I never killed any gods  
>[16:35:18 0612/11] libowy : just please don't smite me zeus  
>[16:35:23 0612/11] Aphrodite, : O_o  
>[16:35:23 0612/11] libowy : ?  
>[16:35:31 0612/11] Aphrodite, : Athena is your niece, bro.  
>[16:35:36 0612/11] libowy : I think Hades likes wives  
>[16:35:41 0612/11] Hades : So?  
>[16:35:51 0612/11] libowy : I'll just leave with the child  
>[16:36:00 0612/11] Hades : Zeus and Hera are siblings  
>[16:36:07 0612/11] * Hades kills Bowy  
>[16:36:07 0612/11] Zeus : I just saw a mouse in my house  
>[16:36:10 0612/11] Athena. : YES.  
>[16:36:11 0612/11] Aphrodite, : Since when  
>[16:36:24 0612/11] Zeus : OMG THERES A MOUSE IN MY HOUSE  
>[16:36:29 0612/11] * Hades and Athena get married.  
>[16:36:47 0612/11] Aphrodite, : Hera was mortal, and then because Zeus loved her, he gave her a sacred fruit tree (forgot what the fruit was) that made her a god, etc.  
>[16:36:49 0612/11] * Athena. sees a spider  
>[16:37:02 0612/11] * Athena. screams in horror  
>[16:37:03 0612/11] Thalia, : Bwahahaha I'm Thalia  
>[16:37:04 0612/11] Aphrodite, : Okay nevermind  
>[16:37:09 0612/11] Zeus : hera was never a mortal  
>[16:37:10 0612/11] Athena. : Welcome Thalia  
>[16:37:12 0612/11] Hecate : I live in awesomeness  
>[16:37:12 0612/11] libowy : um  
>[16:37:15 0612/11] libowy : alright  
>[16:37:19 0612/11] Aphrodite, : I got my story twisted from something else  
>[16:37:22 0612/11] Hecate : Thalia is awesometacular  
>[16:37:31 0612/11] Thalia, : Thank you Lady Athena  
>[16:37:37 0612/11] Zeus : BUT THERE IS A MOUSE IN MY HOUSE  
>[16:37:40 0612/11] Sniggle : Hera why did you throw Hephy off a mountain? ;_;  
>[16:37:43 0612/11] Zeus : A BLOODY MOUSE  
>[16:37:45 0612/11] libowy : forget a child of hades  
>[16:37:45 0612/11] Thalia, : She is aweshum xD  
>[16:37:46 0612/11] Athena. : No. Hera was given the tree by Zeus as a wedding gift^^  
>[16:38:10 0612/11] * Hades asks Athena how many kids she wants  
>[16:38:11 0612/11] Athena. : Hades? 0.o  
>[16:38:14 0612/11] Hades : Oh, and, Thalia  
>[16:38:17 0612/11] Athena. : 3  
>[16:38:21 0612/11] Hades : You're dead  
>[16:38:23 0612/11] Aphrodite, : BLYTHE  
>[16:38:25 0612/11] * Zeus kides in Terror  
>[16:38:30 0612/11] Athena. : BIANCE IS BETTER^^  
>[16:39:12 0612/11] Aphrodite, : WIN  
>[16:39:14 0612/11] Athena. : such a pity.  
>[16:39:18 0612/11] Athena. : what?  
>[16:39:18 0612/11] libowy : thank you  
>[16:39:19 0612/11] Zeus : APhrodite, just becvause your the goddess of love, does not mean you get all the power  
>[16:39:20 0612/11] Athena. : XD  
>[16:39:29 0612/11] Athena. : Hades?  
>[16:39:45 0612/11] Hecate : beautiful like the godess of love  
>[16:39:48 0612/11] Athena. : ?  
>[16:40:02 0612/11] * RedPhoenix glomps her name.  
>[16:40:03 0612/11] * Athena. misses Hades XD  
>[16:40:09 0612/11] RedPhoenix : I LOVE MAH NAME.  
>[16:40:21 0612/11] Athena. : What?  
>[16:40:25 0612/11] libowy : I'll just do a titan child again  
>[16:40:35 0612/11] Zeus : guys ther is a mouse AND a spider in my house  
>[16:40:45 0612/11] Aphrodite, : O_o  
>[16:40:49 0612/11] Athena. : I wanted 3 kids. Guess I'll never have any D:  
>[16:40:53 0612/11] Aphrodite, : This sounds like a bad FanFiction  
>[16:40:55 0612/11] Athena. : SPIDER  
>[16:41:00 0612/11] Athena. : ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHh  
>[16:41:17 0612/11] Athena. : dang D:  
>[16:41:18 0612/11] Zeus : I HATE MICE AND SPIDERS  
>[16:41:34 0612/11] * Athena. hugs Hades  
>[16:41:45 0612/11] Athena. : SPIDERSS HELP ME!  
>[16:41:54 0612/11] * Athena. runs away in terror  
>[16:42:19 0612/11] Zeus : I hate mice, mice are evil  
>[16:42:30 0612/11] Sniggle : They're so cute and harmless! D:  
>[16:42:45 0612/11] Zeus : no, they are evil  
>[16:42:48 0612/11] Aphrodite, : O_o  
>[16:42:52 0612/11] Aphrodite, : I'm bored  
>[16:42:57 0612/11] Aphrodite, : You people bore me.  
>[16:43:00 0612/11] Aphrodite, : ENTERTAIN ME.  
>[16:43:19 0612/11] Athena. : ?  
>[16:43:26 0612/11] Sniggle : Oh hush Aphrodite you're never happy unless attractive men are around.  
>[16:44:10 0612/11] Aphrodite, : I want Ghosty. He's attractive.  
>[16:45:11 0612/11] Ares. : I LIKE THIS COLOR  
>[16:45:16 0612/11] Ares. : REMINDS ME OF BLOOD  
>[16:45:32 0612/11] Summer~ : Hey Ares, have we my?  
>[16:45:35 0612/11] Penguin Pip : *dosn't like blood*  
>[16:45:37 0612/11] Summer~ : Met**  
>[16:45:38 0612/11] RedPhoenix : Ares! Thas mah color! GRRRR!  
>[16:45:40 0612/11] Ares. : Athena's pissed that you killed Annabeth XD  
>[16:46:02 0612/11] Ares. : Hello Father.  
>[16:46:06 0612/11] Aphrodite, : Unless you want us to date, Cherry... Uhm...  
>[16:46:13 0612/11] Summer~ : O.o  
>[16:47:27 0612/11] Ares. : Aphrodite, I would love to^^  
>[16:47:48 0612/11] Aphrodite, : O_o  
>[16:47:54 0612/11] Aphrodite, : I WANT MY GHOSTY. D:  
>[16:48:14 0612/11] Sniggle : wait  
>[16:48:16 0612/11] Ares. : You want ghost over me? 300 ROMANS AND NOBODY HAS A PEN?  
>[16:48:27 0612/11] Ares. : THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS  
>[16:51:59 0612/11] Aphrodite, : O_o  
>[16:52:07 0612/11] Aphrodite, : I want Ghosty  
>[16:52:19 0612/11] * Aphrodite, curls up in a fetal position and rocks herself  
>[16:52:27 0612/11] Penguin Pip : This is not the actual Ares  
>[16:52:44 0612/11] Zeus : I didnt think so  
>[16:52:47 0612/11] Penguin Pip : BUT WATEVA *walks and sits in corner  
>[16:54:05 0612/11] * Sniggle sits on Aphrodite  
>[16:54:58 0612/11] * Aphrodite, throws Sniggle off of her  
>[16:55:10 0612/11] Sniggle : APHRODITE Y U NO LOVE ME  
>[16:55:23 0612/11] Aphrodite, : BECAUSE I LOVE GHOSTY AND I WANT HIM NOW.  
>[16:55:31 0612/11] Summer~ : Who's Zeus?  
>[16:56:07 0612/11] Zeus : I am Zeus  
>[16:56:13 0612/11] Sniggle : APHRODITE WHY WON'T YOU LOVE MEEEE  
>[16:56:20 0612/11] Ares. : YOU ARE NOBODY  
>[16:56:30 0612/11] Summer~ : Forget it. You guys are impossible OTL  
>[16:56:47 0612/11] Penguin Pip : Charmader!  
>[16:56:53 0612/11] Ares. : POKEMON?  
>[16:56:59 0612/11] Ares. : GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH  
>[16:57:02 0612/11] Zeus : I am the one who started this whole RP in the CB  
>[16:57:06 0612/11] * Ares. throws a fit  
>[16:57:14 0612/11] Ares. : yeah. You were.  
>[16:57:42 0612/11] Summer~ : Yeah Zrus, go back to Olympus... JUST KIDDING xD  
>[16:58:16 0612/11] * Zeus throws a lightning bolt at Summer  
>[16:58:32 0612/11] * ISryslyAd0reYou slaps Zeus  
>[16:58:43 0612/11] * Zeus kills Summer


	2. The un edited Pure Terror

**Well hello, FanFiction. TkeleChoG here, again, and this is my first FanFiction story. It involves members from camphalfblood(dot)forummotion(dot)com, as Zeus and Hades cause mass chaos for the rest of "Olympus." Enjoy!**

**Note: There might be a few "non-RP" comments, so just disregard them. And yes, they are pretty much always like this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. If I did, the storyline would go something similar to this.**

* * *

><p>[15:38:45 0612/11] Zeus : why is my wife here?  
>[15:39:17 0612/11] Maxxy : this is random.  
>[15:39:32 0612/11] Zeus : what is?  
>[15:39:32 0612/11] Maxxy : but can you get a high from bathroom cleaners? xD  
>[15:39:49 0612/11] Zeus : probably  
>[15:39:59 0612/11] RedPhoenix : Yes, you can  
>[15:40:06 0612/11] Maxxy : . *sarcasm*  
>[15:40:16 0612/11] Zeus : red, did you check out the new on DGA  
>[15:40:25 0612/11] Zeus : oh Maxxy, could you get on DGA?  
>[15:41:16 0612/11] RedPhoenix : Yeah, I did! ^_^ I'm on right now xD  
>[15:41:23 0612/11] Sniggle : Hey SKye  
>[15:41:34 0612/11] RedPhoenix : I'm excited for the activities. RAAAAAAAAAVVVVVEEE 8D  
>[15:42:24 0612/11] Zeus : im glad,  
>[15:42:27 0612/11] Zeus : me too Red  
>[15:43:00 0612/11] RedPhoenix : Whoop! *dances*  
>[15:44:14 0612/11] swimmer28 : hey guys!  
>[15:44:28 0612/11] Hera : ZEUS?  
>[15:44:43 0612/11] swimmer28 : Max...pm me!  
>[15:44:43 0612/11] Hera : What are YOU doing here?  
>[15:45:26 0612/11] RedPhoenix : Heyo Jason!  
>[15:45:45 0612/11] swimmer28 : hey red.  
>[15:45:56 0612/11] Zeus : I should ask you the same thing Darling Hera  
>[15:46:14 0612/11] Maxxy : Oh hi Jay!  
>[15:46:38 0612/11] Hera : You're supposed to be working!  
>[15:46:42 0612/11] RedPhoenix : Brb, Icecream!  
>[15:46:49 0612/11] Zeus : I am working  
>[15:46:53 0612/11] Maxxy : pmde  
>[15:47:01 0612/11] swimmer28 : k.  
>[15:47:24 0612/11] Zeus : what are you doing?  
>[15:47:31 0612/11] Hera : By chatting with these pathetic demigods?  
>[15:47:49 0612/11] Hera : I actually can get a day OUT OF THE KITCHEN.  
>[15:48:07 0612/11] Zeus : Like you ever go in the Kitchen anyways  
>[15:48:17 0612/11] Sniggle : .  
>[15:48:32 0612/11] swimmer28 : pmed max.  
>[15:48:37 0612/11] Zeus : and Hera, if it werent for these Demo-gods we wouldnt even exist  
>[15:48:41 0612/11] Hera : I DO.  
>[15:48:47 0612/11] Maxxy : Put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pears.  
>[15:48:52 0612/11] Maxxy : pears. xD  
>[15:48:52 0612/11] Hera : You WANNA BET?  
>[15:48:55 0612/11] Maxxy : *pearls  
>[15:48:56 0612/11] Zeus : pearls  
>[15:49:06 0612/11] Sniggle : lol pear-shaped  
>[15:49:31 0612/11] Zeus : LOL  
>[15:49:42 0612/11] Zeus : Hera, go back to the kitchen then  
>[15:49:45 0612/11] Hera : Hmph!  
>[15:50:14 0612/11] Maxxy : pmed  
>[15:50:31 0612/11] Zeus : thank you, now I can appreciate the beauty of the women  
>[15:50:51 0612/11] Zeus : Hello Brother  
>[15:51:05 0612/11] Hades : Sup  
>[15:51:14 0612/11] Maxxy : OMG.  
>[15:51:18 0612/11] Zeus : Hows Life treating you  
>[15:51:18 0612/11] Maxxy : WHY IS SKYE SKYE.  
>[15:51:26 0612/11] Maxxy : WHAT HAPPENED TO FLOURY PANCAKES?  
>[15:51:31 0612/11] Hades : Good  
>[15:51:32 0612/11] RedPhoenix : O_O Hades!  
>[15:51:40 0612/11] Hades : Your idiot wife kept nagging at me.  
>[15:51:53 0612/11] Zeus : oh you too  
>[15:52:01 0612/11] Hades : Yup  
>[15:52:05 0612/11] Zeus : wwell thats what sisters, and wifes do best  
>[15:52:13 0612/11] Skye : WUT  
>[15:52:23 0612/11] Hades : Poor you.  
>[15:52:25 0612/11] Zeus : and in my case its twice as bad because she is both  
>[15:52:52 0612/11] Zeus : Remind me, oh brother, why I married her?  
>[15:53:07 0612/11] swimmer28 : pmed honey.  
>[15:53:08 0612/11] gurrlfrand : Haii  
>[15:53:11 0612/11] Hades : She controlled your mind, last time I checked.  
>[15:53:19 0612/11] Skye : Moooooo  
>[15:53:22 0612/11] Maxxy : hi gurrlfrand  
>[15:53:34 0612/11] Zeus : oh, is it too late to change it?  
>[15:54:04 0612/11] Hades : Change what?  
>[15:54:08 0612/11] Sniggle : .  
>[15:54:14 0612/11] Zeus : our marriage  
>[15:54:21 0612/11] * Maxxy sits on Sni's lap.  
>[15:54:29 0612/11] Hades : Easy - just send her to my "Lair"  
>[15:54:41 0612/11] * Sniggle cuddlehugs maxxy  
>[15:54:53 0612/11] Zeus : how is your marriage going  
>[15:55:04 0612/11] * Maxxy cuddlehugs back  
>[15:55:05 0612/11] Hades : Pretty well  
>[15:55:05 0612/11] Sniggle : CHERRYYYYY  
>[15:55:12 0612/11] * Sniggle purrs  
>[15:55:15 0612/11] Zeus : "OMG, the gods were like incestuos majorly  
>[15:55:17 0612/11] Hades : Demeter is KILLING me, though  
>[15:55:18 0612/11] Maxxy : CHEERRRIIIEEEEE  
>[15:55:23 0612/11] Maxxy : and pmed.  
>[15:55:28 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : SNNIIIII  
>[15:55:34 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : AAAAAAAXXXXXXXXX  
>[15:55:36 0612/11] Zeus : Zeus Married his sister, and Hades married his neice  
>[15:55:46 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : 0.o  
>[15:55:49 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : who are you?  
>[15:55:56 0612/11] Hades : Strike down whoever said that.  
>[15:56:01 0612/11] Hades : I'll help burn them  
>[15:56:24 0612/11] Skye : O_o  
>[15:56:31 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : . . .  
>[15:56:41 0612/11] swimmer28 : pmed max.  
>[15:56:47 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : what the heck are you talking about? 0.o  
>[15:56:52 0612/11] * Skye sits by the fireplace to keep warm  
>[15:56:59 0612/11] Hades : Zeus, I have a better idea  
>[15:57:05 0612/11] * Maxxy scurries over to Skyelah  
>[15:57:10 0612/11] Zeus : and what is that?  
>[15:57:13 0612/11] Hades : Let's get married.  
>[15:57:36 0612/11] Zeus : no thanks brother  
>[15:57:40 0612/11] Sniggle : My lap feels so empty now. I SEE HOW IT IS MAXXY. ;_;  
>[15:57:41 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : *facepalm*  
>[15:57:51 0612/11] Zeus : I enjoy my women  
>[15:57:52 0612/11] * Hades sighs.  
>[15:58:15 0612/11] Maxxy : .com/watch?v=QPzjHgMENrc&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL  
>[15:58:19 0612/11] Maxxy : NO SKYELAH.  
>[15:58:26 0612/11] Zeus : I thought you loved Persephone?  
>[15:58:38 0612/11] Maxxy : Try as hard as I do, but I can never please everyone. ;_;  
>[15:58:41 0612/11] * Hades sits on Sni's lap.  
>[15:58:50 0612/11] Sniggle : Mmm, toasty.  
>[15:58:58 0612/11] * Sniggle snuggles  
>[15:59:03 0612/11] Hades : She's getting boring.  
>[15:59:12 0612/11] * Hades kisses Sni.  
>[15:59:28 0612/11] * Zeus throws a lightning bolt at Hades  
>[15:59:39 0612/11] * Sniggle ._.  
>[15:59:46 0612/11] * Hades drags Zeus down to Tarturus  
>[15:59:51 0612/11] Sniggle : Watch the lightening, zeus.  
>[16:00:02 0612/11] Sniggle : *lightning  
>[16:00:16 0612/11] Maxxy : Woah. xD  
>[16:00:20 0612/11] Maxxy : Omed  
>[16:00:20 0612/11] * Hades proposes to Sni.  
>[16:00:22 0612/11] Maxxy : PMed  
>[16:00:23 0612/11] Skye : Why do you say no? xD  
>[16:00:24 0612/11] * ISryslyAd0reYou is totally confused  
>[16:00:30 0612/11] * Zeus turns into air, and throws more lightning at Hades  
>[16:00:39 0612/11] Maxxy : I ship SnixJovan  
>[16:00:44 0612/11] Sniggle :  
>[16:01:00 0612/11] Zeus : 'what, why Maxxy'  
>[16:01:01 0612/11] Hades : You won't, my dear.  
>[16:01:12 0612/11] swimmer28 : pmed  
>[16:01:12 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : I ship BENxTORIN^^  
>[16:01:13 0612/11] Sniggle : My heart belongs to another god.  
>[16:01:21 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : BUUURRRRRRNNN  
>[16:01:22 0612/11] * Hades kills Sni  
>[16:01:24 0612/11] Sniggle : EHEHEHE CHERRY YOU APPROVE OF BENRIN?  
>[16:01:28 0612/11] * Sniggle dies  
>[16:01:37 0612/11] * Hades marries Sni  
>[16:01:37 0612/11] * Zeus grabs Sni, and saves her from the wrath of Hades  
>[16:01:44 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : BENRIN^^  
>[16:01:48 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : Incest XD  
>[16:01:49 0612/11] * Hades kills Zeus.  
>[16:01:53 0612/11] Hades : SUCK IT.  
>[16:02:07 0612/11] RedPhoenix : why Hades be killing people?  
>[16:02:07 0612/11] * ISryslyAd0reYou drags poseidon along XD  
>[16:02:09 0612/11] Zeus : im a god, hades, or have you forgotten  
>[16:02:15 0612/11] Zeus : You cant kill me  
>[16:02:16 0612/11] RedPhoenix : Nvm  
>[16:02:25 0612/11] Hades : BLASPHEMY  
>[16:02:45 0612/11] Zeus : yeah, what ever Hades  
>[16:02:48 0612/11] Skye : O_O  
>[16:02:53 0612/11] Skye : At least it's not me.  
>[16:02:57 0612/11] Maxxy : pmed  
>[16:03:00 0612/11] * Hades marries Skye  
>[16:03:06 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : [color:fc9d=cc9999]"STOP BROTHERS"  
>[16:03:06 0612/11] Skye : Ah crsp  
>[16:03:08 0612/11] Sniggle : x.X  
>[16:03:08 0612/11] Skye : *crap  
>[16:03:24 0612/11] Hades : WE ARE NOT STEPBROTHERS.  
>[16:03:27 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : "STOP BROTHERS"  
>[16:03:27 0612/11] * Zeus throws lightning bolts at hades  
>[16:03:45 0612/11] * ISryslyAd0reYou is horrible at her poseidon imitation XD  
>[16:03:46 0612/11] Artemis, : SUCK ON THAT  
>[16:03:57 0612/11] * Hades sends a pillar of fire at Olympus  
>[16:04:05 0612/11] Zeus : Artemis, my beloved daughter, what brings you here?  
>[16:04:23 0612/11] * Zeus throws a gust of wind at the fire  
>[16:04:25 0612/11] Artemis, : My mortal form had to escape from Hades  
>[16:04:26 0612/11] Hades : DIE, ARTEMIS! *kills Artemis*  
>[16:04:34 0612/11] Artemis, : She does not like him touching her or loving her.  
>[16:04:54 0612/11] Zeus : Skye what are you talking about?  
>[16:04:56 0612/11] Athena. : ^^  
>[16:05:08 0612/11] Artemis, : Oh god nevermind  
>[16:05:10 0612/11] * RedPhoenix waves hi to the gods. "Hi"  
>[16:05:12 0612/11] * Hades marries Athena.  
>[16:05:15 0612/11] Sniggle : X.x  
>[16:05:16 0612/11] * Artemis, goes and hunts some bears  
>[16:05:28 0612/11] Athena. : Clearly, my dear sister does not want to talk about this.  
>[16:05:35 0612/11] Athena. : EW NO.  
>[16:05:38 0612/11] Maxxy : lol shipmate.  
>[16:05:40 0612/11] Athena. : HELP ME FATHER.  
>[16:05:52 0612/11] * Hades smooches Athena to death.  
>[16:05:57 0612/11] swimmer28 : pmed  
>[16:06:01 0612/11] * Zeus banishes Hades to the underworld  
>[16:06:03 0612/11] Maxxy : brb  
>[16:06:04 0612/11] * Athena. plans yet another strategy to escape  
>[16:06:17 0612/11] * Athena. slaps hades  
>[16:06:17 0612/11] Artemis, : Hullo~  
>[16:06:19 0612/11] * Hades sends Kronos to Olympus  
>[16:06:22 0612/11] Athena. : HERLOOO^^  
>[16:06:29 0612/11] Artemis, : I think I'll be...  
>[16:06:32 0612/11] Hades : SUCK IT.  
>[16:06:35 0612/11] Zeus : welcome Artemis, hunting going well?  
>[16:06:36 0612/11] Athena. : APHRODITE  
>[16:06:49 0612/11] Poseidon, : MUAHAHA  
>[16:07:00 0612/11] Sniggle : -revives because I'm just that awesome-  
>[16:07:02 0612/11] * Hades marries Poseidon.  
>[16:07:02 0612/11] Zeus : My, Dear Brother  
>[16:07:05 0612/11] RedPhoenix : lolnice Skye  
>[16:07:11 0612/11] Poseidon, : O_o  
>[16:07:23 0612/11] Zeus : what brings you here  
>[16:07:37 0612/11] Aphrodite. : OH. OGEEE. LOOOVE IS IN THE AIR^^  
>[16:07:38 0612/11] Hermes : I hate my computer!  
>[16:07:45 0612/11] Zeus : well it seems like a family reunion  
>[16:07:54 0612/11] Aphrodite. : Hello my dear brother^^  
>[16:07:54 0612/11] * Hades gets Kronos to destroy Olympus.  
>[16:08:13 0612/11] Zeus : Hades, Kronos is still in Tartarus  
>[16:08:15 0612/11] RedPhoenix : *eyetwitch* too many different names.  
>[16:08:23 0612/11] * Aphrodite. starts crying XD  
>[16:08:32 0612/11] Aphrodite. : I'M CHERRYYY^^  
>[16:08:33 0612/11] Zeus : and Hades is not in league with Kronos  
>[16:08:50 0612/11] Aphrodite. : WHERES MY ARESS D:  
>[16:08:54 0612/11] Atlas : Guys, my shoulders hurt.  
>[16:08:57 0612/11] Aphrodite. : XD  
>[16:08:59 0612/11] * Zeus pats Aphrodite  
>[16:09:03 0612/11] Atlas : Can someone, like, maybe take a turn at holding up THE ENTIRE WORLD  
>[16:09:12 0612/11] Atlas : So I can get some coffee?  
>[16:09:16 0612/11] Aphrodite. : Oh lookie here^^ Would you like someone to love? I can do something about that.  
>[16:09:18 0612/11] Atlas : Because this job totally blows  
>[16:09:21 0612/11] Zeus : sorry Atlas, your punishment is final  
>[16:09:26 0612/11] Aphrodite. : First you need a makeover  
>[16:09:37 0612/11] Zeus : Maybe you should choose sides more carefully  
>[16:09:38 0612/11] Aphrodite. : and no more coffee, it causes wrinkles  
>[16:09:40 0612/11] Atlas : Fine, I'll just glare angrily from over here.  
>[16:09:43 0612/11] Atlas : Wait  
>[16:09:48 0612/11] Atlas : Idea  
>[16:09:50 0612/11] Atlas : What if  
>[16:09:53 0612/11] Atlas : I let the world fall  
>[16:09:55 0612/11] Aphrodite. : No, don't glare. You'll ward off the ladies^^  
>[16:10:01 0612/11] Atlas : And then everyone who prayers for you and keeps you alive dies  
>[16:10:03 0612/11] Hades : OHH  
>[16:10:05 0612/11] Zeus : you wouldnt dare  
>[16:10:05 0612/11] Atlas : *prays  
>[16:10:07 0612/11] Aphrodite. : No, don't let that happen.  
>[16:10:08 0612/11] Hades : SNAP, SON!  
>[16:10:10 0612/11] Atlas : I would  
>[16:10:21 0612/11] * Hades proposes to Atlas  
>[16:10:24 0612/11] Aphrodite. : You would die along too my dear friend^^  
>[16:10:35 0612/11] Atlas : Death beats this  
>[16:10:40 0612/11] Aphrodite. : WHERE IS MY ARES D:  
>[16:10:42 0612/11] * Hades gets Max to hold the world  
>[16:10:48 0612/11] Zeus : you think so Atlas  
>[16:10:51 0612/11] Atlas : I sit and hold up the world. Forever. That's all I do.  
>[16:10:53 0612/11] Atlas : YES, YESSSS  
>[16:10:58 0612/11] Atlas : -twirls away-  
>[16:11:00 0612/11] Aphrodite. : *tear*  
>[16:11:08 0612/11] Hades : LET'S KILL EM!  
>[16:11:11 0612/11] Zeus : what about your family  
>[16:11:14 0612/11] Atlas : Er, I mean, -stomps away in a real macho-like fashion  
>[16:11:16 0612/11] Aphrodite. : Such a wonderful ending.  
>[16:11:22 0612/11] Atlas : You guys are my family  
>[16:11:25 0612/11] Atlas : AND YOU ALL SUCK  
>[16:11:35 0612/11] Atlas : Maxxy is holding the world now  
>[16:11:40 0612/11] Atlas : S'all good  
>[16:11:47 0612/11] Zeus : well you brought it on yourself  
>[16:11:50 0612/11] Aphrodite. : DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY. YOU LOWLY. UGLY PERSON.  
>[16:11:57 0612/11] Zeus : and Maxxy is away, not holding the sky  
>[16:12:02 0612/11] * Aphrodite. bursts out crying  
>[16:12:16 0612/11] Zeus : sorry youre stuck Atlas  
>[16:12:17 0612/11] * Hades proposes to Atlas  
>[16:12:20 0612/11] Aphrodite. : I need to go and shop somewhere in the mortal world.  
>[16:12:28 0612/11] Aphrodite. : Goodbye^^  
>[16:12:30 0612/11] Zeus : have Fun Darling  
>[16:12:34 0612/11] * Hades forces Red to hold it  
>[16:12:53 0612/11] Atlas : HAHAHA  
>[16:12:58 0612/11] * Zeus blasts Hades with a lightning bolt  
>[16:13:00 0612/11] RedPhoenix : NUUU  
>[16:13:07 0612/11] Atlas : EHEHEHEHE  
>[16:13:09 0612/11] * Hades sends it back  
>[16:13:10 0612/11] Atlas : GOOD BOY, HADES  
>[16:13:19 0612/11] * Atlas doesn't take it back  
>[16:13:21 0612/11] * Hades teams up with Atlas  
>[16:13:21 0612/11] Apollo. : WHO WANTS A HAIKU?  
>[16:13:25 0612/11] Atlas : IT WILL DROP  
>[16:13:27 0612/11] RedPhoenix : okay, who cares? *holds up the sky*  
>[16:13:30 0612/11] Atlas : BECAUSE I AM NOT TAKING IT  
>[16:13:33 0612/11] Zeus : Oh gods, not now Apollo  
>[16:13:34 0612/11] * Hades proposes to Atlas  
>[16:13:38 0612/11] Zeus : we are having a crisis  
>[16:13:38 0612/11] Atlas : Good Phoenix.  
>[16:13:40 0612/11] Atlas : Now just stay yhere.  
>[16:13:44 0612/11] Atlas : *there. Forever.  
>[16:13:45 0612/11] Apollo. : THE FROG JUMPS  
>[16:13:57 0612/11] Atlas : APOLLO YOUR POETRY BLOWS  
>[16:13:57 0612/11] * Zeus tackles Atlas back to the sky  
>[16:14:13 0612/11] * Hades and Atlas escape to Pluto  
>[16:14:21 0612/11] Apollo. : IT IS VERY SLIMY . UGH  
>[16:14:25 0612/11] RedPhoenix : Hi Mark!  
>[16:14:34 0612/11] Seaweed Brain/Mark : hey Uncle Zeus  
>[16:14:34 0612/11] Apollo. : I AM AWESOME  
>[16:14:34 0612/11] .Artemis : I see we all have god's as our names? xD  
>[16:14:43 0612/11] Apollo. : Hello cuz XD  
>[16:14:47 0612/11] .Artemis : Or most people anyway... xD  
>[16:14:52 0612/11] Hades : Atlas  
>[16:14:55 0612/11] Atlas : Excuse me  
>[16:14:57 0612/11] Atlas : I am not a god  
>[16:15:00 0612/11] Hades : wanna make a charrie couple?  
>[16:15:00 0612/11] Zeus : well Red is holding up the sky now  
>[16:15:01 0612/11] Atlas : I am a titan, kthx  
>[16:15:03 0612/11] Poseidon, : LULZ  
>[16:15:06 0612/11] .Artemis : Without cheating...who am i!  
>[16:15:08 0612/11] Atlas : No thanks  
>[16:15:08 0612/11] Zeus : and Atlas is trying to escape  
>[16:15:10 0612/11] .Artemis : xD  
>[16:15:18 0612/11] .Artemis : Can you guess? :p  
>[16:15:25 0612/11] RedPhoenix : This sky isn't that heavy  
>[16:15:26 0612/11] Atlas : Kat  
>[16:15:26 0612/11] * Apollo. slaps 'seaweed brain' on the back  
>[16:15:29 0612/11] Seaweed Brain/Mark : hey Dad  
>[16:15:30 0612/11] RedPhoenix : loljk  
>[16:15:34 0612/11] Zeus : you are Artemis  
>[16:15:41 0612/11] Seaweed Brain/Mark : hey CUZ  
>[16:15:46 0612/11] Apollo. : HI CUZ!  
>[16:15:47 0612/11] Poseidon, : Kat  
>[16:15:56 0612/11] Apollo. : WHO WANTS A HAIKU?  
>[16:15:58 0612/11] Hades : Greenhill?  
>[16:15:59 0612/11] .Artemis : Hehe, yeahh... xD  
>[16:16:03 0612/11] Hades : *Greekgirl  
>[16:16:05 0612/11] Poseidon, : Me runs free  
>[16:16:15 0612/11] Seaweed Brain/Mark : brb  
>[16:16:17 0612/11] Apollo. : THE FROG JUMPS  
>[16:16:25 0612/11] * Hades wants a charrie lover.  
>[16:16:30 0612/11] Hades : ZEUS  
>[16:16:32 0612/11] Apollo. : IT IS VERY FREE AND BAD  
>[16:16:33 0612/11] Zeus : Atlas is my ... cousin?  
>[16:16:34 0612/11] Hades : POST,  
>[16:16:39 0612/11] Apollo. : I AM AWESOME  
>[16:16:52 0612/11] Aphrodite, : :3  
>[16:17:01 0612/11] Aphrodite, : Actually, now that I'm Aphrodite,  
>[16:17:03 0612/11] Aphrodite, : ;3  
>[16:17:05 0612/11] Zeus : after all that, you expect me to post for you  
>[16:17:07 0612/11] Apollo. : I'm going to be impressin some ladies. This one's a singer. Bye Guys^^  
>[16:17:15 0612/11] * Zeus throws a lightning bolt at Hades  
>[16:17:21 0612/11] Aphrodite, : Bai Cherry  
>[16:17:22 0612/11] * Hades cries.  
>[16:17:23 0612/11] .Artemis : I am the Goddess of the hunt! :p  
>[16:17:29 0612/11] RedPhoenix : My sister is KILLING me =_=  
>[16:17:44 0612/11] * .Artemis holds back the brothers from fighting  
>[16:17:50 0612/11] Zeus : grow up you big baby  
>[16:17:56 0612/11] .Artemis : Stop stop  
>[16:18:00 0612/11] .Artemis : xD  
>[16:18:09 0612/11] .Artemis : Fighting is not the answer! :p  
>[16:18:10 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : THE EXPLODING CHERRY IS BACK^^  
>[16:18:17 0612/11] * Aphrodite, comforts Hades  
>[16:18:17 0612/11] RedPhoenix : Grrr the sky is getting heavy =_=  
>[16:18:19 0612/11] Aphrodite, : There there.  
>[16:18:26 0612/11] Zeus : it seems to be the only way to get to Hades  
>[16:18:31 0612/11] * .Artemis glares at brother Apollo  
>[16:18:37 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : APHRODIIITTEE. I need you to help^^  
>[16:18:48 0612/11] * Zeus drags Atlas back to the sky and frees Red  
>[16:18:48 0612/11] Aphrodite, : I don't help, sweetie.  
>[16:18:50 0612/11] Artemis, : :p  
>[16:19:03 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : Dang D:  
>[16:19:09 0612/11] Annabeth S. : HAHA.  
>[16:19:10 0612/11] * Hades proposes to Aphrodite  
>[16:19:13 0612/11] Annabeth S. : I AM ANNABETH SANTOS  
>[16:19:16 0612/11] Annabeth S. : HELL YEAH!  
>[16:19:25 0612/11] Artemis, : ... xd  
>[16:19:29 0612/11] Artemis, : *xD  
>[16:19:32 0612/11] Annabeth S. : Which means I'm pretty much just me.  
>[16:19:36 0612/11] Annabeth S. : But whatever  
>[16:19:38 0612/11] Annabeth C. : I'M ANNABETH CHASE  
>[16:19:39 0612/11] Annabeth C. : XD  
>[16:19:40 0612/11] Artemis, : Yeah boys, i know you want this... :p  
>[16:19:41 0612/11] libowy : heyehyehye  
>[16:19:41 0612/11] * Hades cries even more.  
>[16:19:51 0612/11] Zeus : hey Bowy  
>[16:19:53 0612/11] * Annabeth S. hugs Hades  
>[16:19:56 0612/11] libowy : hi  
>[16:19:58 0612/11] Zeus : welcome to the land of the gods  
>[16:20:08 0612/11] * Hades cuddles with Annabeth  
>[16:20:11 0612/11] Annabeth C. : No, I'm just a daughter of Athena  
>[16:20:11 0612/11] Zeus : welcome to Mount Olympus  
>[16:20:12 0612/11] Atlas : YO D I SWAM ACROSS THE OCEAN AND DIDN'T DIE. ARE YOU PROUD?  
>[16:20:16 0612/11] Artemis, : I am the goddess of the hunt!  
>[16:20:22 0612/11] Percy J. : hey Uncle Zeus  
>[16:20:22 0612/11] * Annabeth C. is forever alone  
>[16:20:27 0612/11] Artemis, : I will turn you into a jackalope! :p  
>[16:20:27 0612/11] Icarus : D? Where are you?  
>[16:20:44 0612/11] Annabeth C. : ...  
>[16:20:44 0612/11] * Hades is forever alone.  
>[16:20:45 0612/11] Zeus : hey Percy  
>[16:21:00 0612/11] * Annabeth C. has tears rolling down her cheeks D:  
>[16:21:08 0612/11] Artemis, : Hades has a wife who is in the underworld at the moment  
>[16:21:10 0612/11] libowy : Red?  
>[16:21:12 0612/11] * Hades hugs Managers C  
>[16:21:19 0612/11] Artemis, : Someone be Persephone!  
>[16:21:19 0612/11] Hades : *Annabeth  
>[16:21:23 0612/11] Artemis, : xD  
>[16:21:29 0612/11] Icarus : Guys where is Daedalus? He flew to freedom, right? ... ):  
>[16:21:31 0612/11] Annabeth C. : PPEERRCCCCCYYYY  
>[16:21:31 0612/11] libowy : what ya'll think about me having a hades charrie?  
>[16:21:32 0612/11] Hermes : .  
>[16:21:37 0612/11] Icarus : Where...where is my dad...?  
>[16:21:39 0612/11] libowy : no he did  
>[16:21:48 0612/11] libowy : and you're dead  
>[16:21:52 0612/11] libowy : *died  
>[16:21:56 0612/11] * Annabeth S. hugs Hades  
>[16:22:01 0612/11] Icarus : Funny story about that actually  
>[16:22:09 0612/11] Annabeth C. : I missed you. WHERE WERE YOU. LAVEING CAMP LIKE THAT.  
>[16:22:10 0612/11] Icarus : I was totally just trolling pops for the lolz  
>[16:22:10 0612/11] Annabeth C. : XD  
>[16:22:10 0612/11] * Hades cuddles with Annabeth S  
>[16:22:30 0612/11] Kat : Yeahthtgotboreing...xD  
>[16:22:31 0612/11] Zeus : well he killed himself becvause of you  
>[16:22:40 0612/11] Percy J. : brb  
>[16:22:51 0612/11] Annabeth C. : PERCY JACKSON.  
>[16:22:58 0612/11] Annabeth C. : Y U LEAVE ME ALONE  
>[16:23:01 0612/11] Annabeth C. : AGAIN.  
>[16:23:05 0612/11] * Hades is depressed.  
>[16:23:06 0612/11] Annabeth C. : XDDDDDDD  
>[16:23:10 0612/11] Icarus : Well...That's a little awkward. D: D always was one to overreact.  
>[16:23:12 0612/11] Annabeth C. : Me huggles with Hades  
>[16:23:14 0612/11] libowy : Hades  
>[16:23:24 0612/11] * Annabeth C. huggles with Hades  
>[16:23:24 0612/11] libowy : Can I have a your son?  
>[16:23:25 0612/11] Annabeth S. : Why are you depressed?  
>[16:23:26 0612/11] Icarus : I'll need a new pair of wings, though.  
>[16:23:27 0612/11] * Hades cuddles with Annabeth  
>[16:23:30 0612/11] Icarus : Mine kind of melted.  
>[16:23:48 0612/11] * Zeus blasts Icarus with a lightning bolt  
>[16:23:57 0612/11] Annabeth C. : I have a pair of winged shoes left from- from L-Luke  
>[16:23:58 0612/11] libowy : Hades?  
>[16:24:00 0612/11] Icarus : UHM EXCUSE ME THAT WILL NOT FIX THE WINGS  
>[16:24:03 0612/11] Icarus : WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEMS  
>[16:24:05 0612/11] * Hades offers Annabeth godship if she will marry him.  
>[16:24:06 0612/11] Icarus : *problem  
>[16:24:08 0612/11] Kat : .  
>[16:24:09 0612/11] * libowy prays to hades  
>[16:24:22 0612/11] Zeus : Hades, only if we all agree on it  
>[16:24:26 0612/11] * Annabeth C. says yes being the idiot she is XD  
>[16:24:32 0612/11] Zeus : and I do not agree to that  
>[16:24:35 0612/11] libowy : can I have a son of you?  
>[16:24:41 0612/11] * Icarus also prayers to hades BECAUSE ZEUS IS A DBAG  
>[16:24:42 0612/11] Annabeth S. : Cherry, GTFO OUT OF IDEA.  
>[16:24:44 0612/11] Annabeth S. : NOW. xD  
>[16:24:44 0612/11] * Hades and Annabeth get married  
>[16:24:48 0612/11] Annabeth C. : Your own grand daughter?  
>[16:25:12 0612/11] Annabeth C. : .  
>[16:25:16 0612/11] * Zeus gives Icarus a new set of wings  
>[16:25:22 0612/11] Annabeth S. : *MY IDEA  
>[16:25:23 0612/11] Annabeth C. : I gotta go and post for Essieee^^  
>[16:25:35 0612/11] libowy : HADES  
>[16:25:46 0612/11] libowy : ANSWER ME OR I KILL YOU BY FORGETING YOU  
>[16:25:57 0612/11] Annabeth C. : Hey. I was changing it when you came back. And yourer Annabeth Sanatos. I'm another Annabeth XD  
>[16:26:03 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : Hiezz  
>[16:26:11 0612/11] 2012 champ : pm me rhea.  
>[16:26:12 0612/11] libowy : hi  
>[16:26:14 0612/11] Annabeth C. : Greetings.  
>[16:26:18 0612/11] Annabeth C. : XD  
>[16:26:27 0612/11] Zeus : Kendall welcom to Olympus  
>[16:26:36 0612/11] libowy : Zues  
>[16:26:44 0612/11] Kat : Olympus... Pfft  
>[16:26:46 0612/11] libowy : make your younger brother answer me  
>[16:26:47 0612/11] Kat : xD  
>[16:26:49 0612/11] libowy : please  
>[16:26:59 0612/11] Annabeth S. : It's not Sanatos. .  
>[16:27:00 0612/11] * Hades asks Annabeth how many kids she wants  
>[16:27:03 0612/11] Annabeth S. : *facepalm*  
>[16:27:04 0612/11] libowy : and also... please don't smite me  
>[16:27:09 0612/11] Annabeth S. : WHOA. O_o  
>[16:27:16 0612/11] Annabeth S. : Be careful with that answer  
>[16:27:16 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : why thank you Zeus  
>[16:27:17 0612/11] libowy : Can I have one of those kids?  
>[16:27:39 0612/11] 2012 champ : kendall...pm me!  
>[16:27:44 0612/11] libowy : grr  
>[16:27:48 0612/11] libowy : hi  
>[16:27:51 0612/11] Doctor Who? : HELLO  
>[16:27:57 0612/11] Doctor Who? : guess what  
>[16:28:10 0612/11] libowy : donky?  
>[16:28:11 0612/11] Doctor Who? : too slow  
>[16:28:27 0612/11] Doctor Who? : i found a lot of Dr Who stuff on Amazon  
>[16:28:35 0612/11] Annabeth C. : *SANTOS. Sorry XD  
>[16:28:36 0612/11] libowy : cool  
>[16:28:39 0612/11] Doctor Who? : i mean A LOT  
>[16:28:50 0612/11] * Hades asks Annabeth C. Again  
>[16:29:00 0612/11] Annabeth C. : When'd I say that I wanted kids? 0.o  
>[16:29:06 0612/11] Doctor Who? : im trying to find the best  
>[16:29:09 0612/11] libowy : um  
>[16:29:09 0612/11] Annabeth C. : 2?  
>[16:29:12 0612/11] Annabeth C. : XDDDD  
>[16:29:21 0612/11] Hades : K  
>[16:29:26 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : pmed Jason  
>[16:29:31 0612/11] * Hades and Annabeth have 2 kids.  
>[16:29:31 0612/11] Annabeth C. : FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF12  
>[16:29:32 0612/11] libowy : can I have one of those kids?  
>[16:29:36 0612/11] Doctor Who? : i want the 11ths sonic screwdriver repilac so hmmmmmmm  
>[16:29:41 0612/11] Hades : No  
>[16:29:46 0612/11] Annabeth C. : No. Maybe.  
>[16:29:48 0612/11] Hades : Me and Annabeth each get one  
>[16:29:49 0612/11] Annabeth C. : No.,  
>[16:29:51 0612/11] libowy : xD\  
>[16:29:54 0612/11] Annabeth S. : O_o  
>[16:29:59 0612/11] Hades : once we get enough posts  
>[16:30:07 0612/11] libowy : xD  
>[16:30:09 0612/11] * Annabeth C. takes the guy child and names him Jake  
>[16:30:11 0612/11] libowy : so lone them to me  
>[16:30:18 0612/11] Aphrodite, : ;D  
>[16:30:22 0612/11] Annabeth C. : I have a Poseidon charriiiieee^^  
>[16:30:22 0612/11] libowy : I'll take good care of them till then  
>[16:30:30 0612/11] * Hades takes the girl child and names her Christina  
>[16:30:31 0612/11] libowy : xD  
>[16:30:43 0612/11] libowy : you're losing your wife hades  
>[16:30:51 0612/11] Annabeth C. : YOU DOn'T DARE HURT HIM.  
>[16:30:55 0612/11] libowy : she has a child of posiden  
>[16:31:04 0612/11] Hades : O.o  
>[16:31:07 0612/11] Annabeth C. : .  
>[16:31:15 0612/11] Annabeth C. : I ADOPTED HER?  
>[16:31:18 0612/11] * Hades takes the boy child and kills Annabeth  
>[16:31:28 0612/11] * Hades proposes to Lilbowy  
>[16:31:29 0612/11] Annabeth C. : NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo  
>[16:31:30 0612/11] Aphrodite, : xD  
>[16:31:31 0612/11] Aphrodite, : HAHA  
>[16:31:36 0612/11] libowy : I'll take that boy child now  
>[16:31:41 0612/11] * Annabeth C. runs off to her mother  
>[16:31:45 0612/11] Zeus : ...  
>[16:31:48 0612/11] Hades : Marry me, first  
>[16:31:53 0612/11] Aphrodite, : MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX  
>[16:31:57 0612/11] Aphrodite, : JAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES  
>[16:31:58 0612/11] Hades : Then we could have tons more  
>[16:32:00 0612/11] libowy : I'm a dude?  
>[16:32:03 0612/11] Maxxy :  
>[16:32:05 0612/11] Zeus : Maxxy  
>[16:32:07 0612/11] Hades : So?  
>[16:32:07 0612/11] libowy : *Dude.  
>[16:32:10 0612/11] Annabeth C. : ALRIGHT  
>[16:32:18 0612/11] libowy : I didn't know Hades was Gay...  
>[16:32:20 0612/11] Annabeth C. : WHO KILLED MY FAVOURITE DAUGHTER.  
>[16:32:20 0612/11] Hades : I'm a girl  
>[16:32:27 0612/11] Maxxy : HI Jovan.  
>[16:32:31 0612/11] Annabeth C. : YOU ARE GETTIN IT BROO.  
>[16:32:37 0612/11] libowy : then that works out nicely  
>[16:32:46 0612/11] Aphrodite, : SINCE WHEN WERE YOU A GIRL? O_o  
>[16:32:47 0612/11] Zeus : Hades isnt  
>[16:32:48 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : I want to be Athena!  
>[16:32:48 0612/11] libowy : since when was hades a girl?  
>[16:32:49 0612/11] * Annabeth C. takes out knife and is ready to kill Hades  
>[16:32:52 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : Can I be Athena?  
>[16:32:56 0612/11] * Hades and Bowy have kids  
>[16:33:02 0612/11] libowy : you can't kill a god  
>[16:33:04 0612/11] RedPhoenix : I'm not dead!  
>[16:33:04 0612/11] Doctor Who? : ...  
>[16:33:10 0612/11] Athena. : LOL Sorry XD  
>[16:33:13 0612/11] libowy : alirhgt  
>[16:33:15 0612/11] libowy : wb  
>[16:33:17 0612/11] Athena. : ALRIGHT. WHO KILLED ANNABETH  
>[16:33:17 0612/11] Zeus : im hungry  
>[16:33:18 0612/11] Aphrodite, : O_o  
>[16:33:25 0612/11] libowy : I'll go make a child charrie  
>[16:33:27 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : NOO I shall be hmmm Hectate  
>[16:33:33 0612/11] * Athena. kills Jake and Christina  
>[16:33:35 0612/11] Hades : ZEUS DID IT  
>[16:33:40 0612/11] Icarus : .  
>[16:33:45 0612/11] Maxxy : . . . .  
>[16:33:50 0612/11] * Hades kills all of Athena's kids  
>[16:33:50 0612/11] Zeus : what did I do?  
>[16:33:53 0612/11] Athena. : NO. YOU DID IT YOU COWARD  
>[16:34:02 0612/11] Athena. : THAT IS FREAKING IT.  
>[16:34:09 0612/11] Aphrodite, : LOL  
>[16:34:16 0612/11] * Aphrodite, skips around  
>[16:34:20 0612/11] * Athena. kills all of Hades' kids and their mothers  
>[16:34:31 0612/11] libowy : HEY ZEUS!  
>[16:34:38 0612/11] Hecate : I AM MAGICAL  
>[16:34:39 0612/11] libowy : that's my wife... I think  
>[16:34:47 0612/11] * Hades kills all of Athena's relatives, excluding the gods  
>[16:34:51 0612/11] Zeus : yeah Bowy  
>[16:34:56 0612/11] libowy : you can't kill a god  
>[16:35:01 0612/11] * Athena. is forever alone  
>[16:35:17 0612/11] * Hades offers to marry Athena  
>[16:35:18 0612/11] Zeus : I never killed any gods  
>[16:35:18 0612/11] libowy : just please don't smite me zeus  
>[16:35:23 0612/11] Aphrodite, : O_o  
>[16:35:23 0612/11] libowy : ?  
>[16:35:31 0612/11] Aphrodite, : Athena is your niece, bro.  
>[16:35:36 0612/11] libowy : I think Hades likes wives  
>[16:35:41 0612/11] Hades : So?  
>[16:35:51 0612/11] libowy : I'll just leave with the child  
>[16:36:00 0612/11] Hades : Zeus and Hera are siblings  
>[16:36:07 0612/11] * Hades kills Bowy  
>[16:36:07 0612/11] Zeus : I just saw a mouse in my house  
>[16:36:10 0612/11] Athena. : YES.  
>[16:36:11 0612/11] Aphrodite, : Since when  
>[16:36:24 0612/11] Zeus : OMG THERES A MOUSE IN MY HOUSE  
>[16:36:29 0612/11] * Hades and Athena get married.  
>[16:36:44 0612/11] Maxxy : . . . . .  
>[16:36:47 0612/11] Aphrodite, : Hera was mortal, and then because Zeus loved her, he gave her a sacred fruit tree (forgot what the fruit was) that made her a god, etc.  
>[16:36:49 0612/11] * Athena. sees a spider  
>[16:36:58 0612/11] * Maxxy sits quietly in her corner  
>[16:37:02 0612/11] * Athena. screams in horror  
>[16:37:03 0612/11] Thalia, : Bwahahaha I'm Thalia  
>[16:37:04 0612/11] Aphrodite, : Okay nevermind  
>[16:37:09 0612/11] Zeus : hera was never a mortal  
>[16:37:10 0612/11] Athena. : Welcome Thalia  
>[16:37:12 0612/11] Hecate : I live in awesomeness  
>[16:37:12 0612/11] libowy : um  
>[16:37:15 0612/11] libowy : alright  
>[16:37:19 0612/11] Aphrodite, : I got my story twisted from something else  
>[16:37:22 0612/11] Hecate : Thalia is awesometacular  
>[16:37:31 0612/11] Thalia, : Thank you Lady Athena  
>[16:37:37 0612/11] Zeus : BUT THERE IS A MOUSE IN MY HOUSE  
>[16:37:40 0612/11] Sniggle : Hera why did you throw Hephy off a mountain? ;_;  
>[16:37:43 0612/11] Zeus : A BLOODY MOUSE  
>[16:37:45 0612/11] libowy : forget a child of hades  
>[16:37:45 0612/11] Thalia, : She is aweshum xD  
>[16:37:46 0612/11] Athena. : No. Hera was given the tree by Zeus as a wedding gift^^  
>[16:38:05 0612/11] Athena. : .  
>[16:38:10 0612/11] * Hades asks Athena how many kids she wants  
>[16:38:11 0612/11] Athena. : Hades? 0.o  
>[16:38:14 0612/11] Hades : Oh, and, Thalia  
>[16:38:17 0612/11] Athena. : 3  
>[16:38:21 0612/11] Hades : You're dead  
>[16:38:23 0612/11] Aphrodite, : BLYTHE  
>[16:38:25 0612/11] * Zeus kides in Terror  
>[16:38:30 0612/11] Athena. : BIANCE IS BETTER^^  
>[16:38:32 0612/11] Aphrodite, : Can I clear? I'm lagging like a mother  
>[16:38:33 0612/11] Briase : Heylo, Skye  
>[16:38:38 0612/11] Athena. : Okee  
>[16:39:12 0612/11] Aphrodite, : WIN  
>[16:39:14 0612/11] Athena. : such a pity.  
>[16:39:18 0612/11] Athena. : what?  
>[16:39:18 0612/11] libowy : thank you  
>[16:39:19 0612/11] Zeus : APhrodite, just becvause your the goddess of love, does not mean you get all the power  
>[16:39:20 0612/11] Briase : ...  
>[16:39:20 0612/11] Athena. : XD  
>[16:39:22 0612/11] Thalia, : Ugh Imma change my name back  
>[16:39:29 0612/11] Athena. : Hades?  
>[16:39:45 0612/11] Hecate : beautiful like the godess of love  
>[16:39:48 0612/11] Athena. : ?  
>[16:40:00 0612/11] Hades : I copied it all  
>[16:40:02 0612/11] * RedPhoenix glomps her name.  
>[16:40:03 0612/11] * Athena. misses Hades XD  
>[16:40:09 0612/11] RedPhoenix : I LOVE MAH NAME.  
>[16:40:14 0612/11] Briase : ...  
>[16:40:15 0612/11] Doctor Who? : ...  
>[16:40:21 0612/11] Athena. : What?  
>[16:40:25 0612/11] libowy : I'll just do a titan child again  
>[16:40:35 0612/11] Zeus : guys ther is a mouse AND a spider in my house  
>[16:40:38 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : I live as Kendall  
>[16:40:45 0612/11] Aphrodite, : O_o  
>[16:40:49 0612/11] Athena. : I wanted 3 kids. Guess I'll never have any D:  
>[16:40:52 0612/11] Briase : *waits for someone to post, and to tell her what's going on*  
>[16:40:53 0612/11] Aphrodite, : This sounds like a bad FanFiction  
>[16:40:55 0612/11] Athena. : SPIDER  
>[16:41:00 0612/11] Athena. : ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHh  
>[16:41:03 0612/11] Hades : GOOD IDEA  
>[16:41:17 0612/11] Athena. : dang D:  
>[16:41:18 0612/11] Zeus : I HATE MICE AND SPIDERS  
>[16:41:20 0612/11] Athena. : what?  
>[16:41:24 0612/11] Kat : Lol yes skye  
>[16:41:27 0612/11] Athena. : YOURE BACK^^  
>[16:41:27 0612/11] Doctor Who? : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
>[16:41:28 0612/11] Kat : Totally! xD  
>[16:41:34 0612/11] 2012 champ : kendall...pm me!  
>[16:41:34 0612/11] * Athena. hugs Hades  
>[16:41:36 0612/11] Sniggle : WEIRD WE WERE TALKING ABOUT MICE AND SPIDERS AT LUNCH TODAY  
>[16:41:41 0612/11] Briase : Hey, Ate Kris!  
>[16:41:45 0612/11] Athena. : SPIDERSS HELP ME!  
>[16:41:45 0612/11] Sniggle : We all agreed that mice are cute and spiders are EVIL  
>[16:41:54 0612/11] Briase : Can I draw scenes for your FanFiction?  
>[16:41:54 0612/11] * Athena. runs away in terror  
>[16:41:54 0612/11] RedPhoenix : Hey Bly!  
>[16:42:02 0612/11] Hades : THIS IS GOIN ON FANFICTION.  
>[16:42:02 0612/11] Briase : *ignores*  
>[16:42:06 0612/11] Athena. : No.  
>[16:42:09 0612/11] RedPhoenix : Sure!  
>[16:42:09 0612/11] Athena. : NOT AT ALL.  
>[16:42:14 0612/11] * Athena. begs Hades  
>[16:42:19 0612/11] Zeus : I hate mice, mice are evil  
>[16:42:26 0612/11] Briase : Yes! I just mastered how to draw Kaoru  
>[16:42:30 0612/11] Sniggle : They're so cute and harmless! D:  
>[16:42:39 0612/11] Sniggle : Bly you draw? o:  
>[16:42:41 0612/11] RedPhoenix : OMIGOSH REALLY?  
>[16:42:45 0612/11] Zeus : no, they are evil  
>[16:42:45 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : sniggle I posted  
>[16:42:45 0612/11] Briase : But mai friend messed it up by drawing an earring on him...  
>[16:42:46 0612/11] RedPhoenix : LEMME SEEEEE!  
>[16:42:48 0612/11] Aphrodite, : O_o  
>[16:42:52 0612/11] Aphrodite, : I'm bored  
>[16:42:53 0612/11] libowy : ...  
>[16:42:57 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : mmm polar bars  
>[16:42:57 0612/11] RedPhoenix : LEMME SEE STILL!  
>[16:42:57 0612/11] Aphrodite, : You people bore me.  
>[16:42:59 0612/11] libowy : hi  
>[16:43:00 0612/11] Aphrodite, : ENTERTAIN ME.  
>[16:43:00 0612/11] * Athena. tells Hades that he can have as many kids he wants, just don't post this on fanfiction  
>[16:43:01 0612/11] Briase : Always the tone of surprise, huh?  
>[16:43:04 0612/11] Briase : -.-  
>[16:43:05 0612/11] Sniggle : Sni wants to see too  
>[16:43:19 0612/11] Athena. : ?  
>[16:43:26 0612/11] Sniggle : Oh hush Aphrodite you're never happy unless attractive men are around.  
>[16:43:27 0612/11] Briase : Fine.  
>[16:43:28 0612/11] Penguin Pip : HAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEE  
>[16:43:30 0612/11] Athena. : PIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPP  
>[16:43:32 0612/11] * Sniggle rolls eyes  
>[16:43:47 0612/11] Sniggle : hey summer  
>[16:43:50 0612/11] Athena. : I'm going to be...*drumroll* WAIT  
>[16:43:50 0612/11] Penguin Pip : *forgot to put color in*  
>[16:43:57 0612/11] Briase : I really messed up on it (thanks to my friend) But otherwise, I think it's pretty good  
>[16:44:01 0612/11] Penguin Pip : Athena=Cherry?  
>[16:44:03 0612/11] Zeus : did ya'll go check out my topic in the chat section?  
>[16:44:08 0612/11] Athena. : Yeh  
>[16:44:10 0612/11] Aphrodite, : I want Ghosty. He's attractive.  
>[16:44:13 0612/11] Sniggle : BLY I WANNA SEE  
>[16:44:14 0612/11] Summer~ : HeyA Sniggle  
>[16:44:19 0612/11] Penguin Pip :  
>[16:44:29 0612/11] RedPhoenix : SHOW ME BLY!  
>[16:44:30 0612/11] 2012 champ : Kendall?  
>[16:44:33 0612/11] Zeus : I want Zac Efron, hes attractive]  
>[16:44:33 0612/11] Hades : Hi summer  
>[16:44:42 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : pming you as we speak  
>[16:44:44 0612/11] 2012 champ : PM ME!  
>[16:44:44 0612/11] Athena. : ...  
>[16:44:46 0612/11] Summer~ : Aphrodite, are you Skye?  
>[16:44:48 0612/11] 2012 champ : k.  
>[16:44:49 0612/11] Maxxy : I'm. . .  
>[16:44:51 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : SUMMER DID YOU POST  
>[16:44:52 0612/11] Penguin Pip : ...  
>[16:44:57 0612/11] Summer~ : Who's Hades?  
>[16:45:07 0612/11] Maxxy : I need to go. ..  
>[16:45:09 0612/11] Summer~ : Ok Rhea ^^  
>[16:45:11 0612/11] Ares. : I LIKE THIS COLOR  
>[16:45:12 0612/11] Penguin Pip : AWWW.  
>[16:45:15 0612/11] Penguin Pip : BAIE MAXXEH  
>[16:45:16 0612/11] Ares. : REMINDS ME OF BLOOD  
>[16:45:20 0612/11] Ares. : Bye Max D:  
>[16:45:20 0612/11] Hades : Booyah  
>[16:45:27 0612/11] Penguin Pip : D':  
>[16:45:32 0612/11] Summer~ : Hey Ares, have we my?  
>[16:45:35 0612/11] Penguin Pip : *dosn't like blood*  
>[16:45:37 0612/11] Summer~ : Met**  
>[16:45:38 0612/11] RedPhoenix : Ares! Thas mah color! GRRRR!  
>[16:45:40 0612/11] Ares. : Athena's pissed that you killed Annabeth XD  
>[16:45:56 0612/11] Zeus : so what do you guys think about it?  
>[16:45:56 0612/11] Ares. : Dude, I'm Cherryy^  
>[16:46:01 0612/11] Summer~ : Skye? Is she here?  
>[16:46:02 0612/11] Ares. : Hello Father.  
>[16:46:06 0612/11] Penguin Pip : Ares is not Cherry  
>[16:46:06 0612/11] Aphrodite, : Unless you want us to date, Cherry... Uhm...  
>[16:46:13 0612/11] Summer~ : O.o  
>[16:46:14 0612/11] Ares. : Skye= Aphrodite,  
>[16:46:16 0612/11] RedPhoenix : I know xD LURVE YEW CHERRY  
>[16:46:19 0612/11] Penguin Pip : I think Aphrodite is Skye  
>[16:46:26 0612/11] Sniggle : Hello mother, hello father  
>[16:46:26 0612/11] Summer~ : HA I KNEW IT  
>[16:46:27 0612/11] Penguin Pip : ARES ISN'T CHERRY  
>[16:46:35 0612/11] Ares. : *facepalm*  
>[16:46:42 0612/11] Penguin Pip : Cherry is athena...  
>[16:46:43 0612/11] Ares. : Check my posts  
>[16:46:45 0612/11] Sniggle : Flees, ticks, mosquitoes, really bother  
>[16:46:48 0612/11] Ares. : I just changed it.  
>[16:46:49 0612/11] Summer~ : Wheres Ghost?  
>[16:46:50 0612/11] Penguin Pip : Ares=Justin!  
>[16:46:53 0612/11] Sniggle : Thanks for the package, that's why I'm writing  
>[16:46:54 0612/11] Ares. : Gosh  
>[16:47:00 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : omed  
>[16:47:00 0612/11] Sniggle : K-9 Advantix always stops all the biting  
>[16:47:01 0612/11] Sniggle : /shot  
>[16:47:03 0612/11] Summer~ : Oh. Explains the full stop. ^^  
>[16:47:09 0612/11] Sniggle : Does anyone else remember that commercial?  
>[16:47:10 0612/11] Penguin Pip : I guess cuz of your color  
>[16:47:27 0612/11] Ares. : Aphrodite, I would love to^^  
>[16:47:29 0612/11] Hades : this is goin on FanFiction  
>[16:47:30 0612/11] Summer~ : Where's ghost?  
>[16:47:48 0612/11] Aphrodite, : O_o  
>[16:47:54 0612/11] Aphrodite, : I WANT MY GHOSTY. D:  
>[16:48:04 0612/11] Sniggle : lol  
>[16:48:11 0612/11] Sniggle : SkyexGhost  
>[16:48:14 0612/11] Sniggle : wait  
>[16:48:16 0612/11] Ares. : You want ghost over me? 300 ROMANS AND NOBODY HAS A PEN?  
>[16:48:19 0612/11] Sniggle : SkyexGhostxKera  
>[16:48:27 0612/11] Ares. : THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS  
>[16:48:28 0612/11] Summer~ : They huggled and kissed ytd  
>[16:48:36 0612/11] Zeus : .com/t8273-stop-bullying-event  
>[16:48:49 0612/11] Summer~ : What? Isn't Kera a male?  
>[16:48:58 0612/11] Sniggle : mhmm  
>[16:49:05 0612/11] Ares. : Kera is a guy XD  
>[16:49:12 0612/11] Ares. : INCEST CHARRIE.  
>[16:49:15 0612/11] Ares. : ANYONE?  
>[16:49:20 0612/11] Summer~ : Ooo that was my favorite quote in the book Justin  
>[16:49:37 0612/11] Aphrodite, : Who is Justin? O_o  
>[16:49:38 0612/11] Ares. : *facepalm*  
>[16:49:40 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : mine toooo3  
>[16:49:43 0612/11] Ares. : I'M NOT JUSTIN  
>[16:49:47 0612/11] Ares. : I'M CHERRY.  
>[16:49:47 0612/11] Sniggle : Ares is not justin?  
>[16:49:49 0612/11] Ares. : GOSH  
>[16:49:54 0612/11] Ares. : *facepalm*  
>[16:49:54 0612/11] Sniggle : You can tell by the typing  
>[16:49:56 0612/11] Sniggle : Ares uses  
>[16:49:59 0612/11] Aphrodite, : I SHIP MExTUMBLRxNUTELLAxSLEEP  
>[16:49:59 0612/11] Summer~ : Yeah, the name Will is male. So it should be ghostxskyexkera unless he's gay  
>[16:50:00 0612/11] Sniggle : full sentences and words lol  
>[16:50:05 0612/11] Ares. : I'M FREAKING CHERRY  
>[16:50:26 0612/11] * Ares. bonks head repeadedly on table  
>[16:50:29 0612/11] Sniggle : Justin can't type as well as Ares  
>[16:50:32 0612/11] Sniggle : xD  
>[16:50:40 0612/11] Sniggle : DON'T WORRY ARES I KNOW WHO YOU ARE.  
>[16:50:44 0612/11] Ares. : U.S.M.C. is Justin  
>[16:50:49 0612/11] Ares. : THANKYOU.  
>[16:50:52 0612/11] * Kendall(Not Koala) pats cherry's head  
>[16:50:53 0612/11] Sniggle : THAT'S A VERY MANLY COLOR FOR YOU, BY THE WAY. PINK IS IN NOW.  
>[16:51:00 0612/11] Summer~ : I get it now. Justin types without caps. No offense  
>[16:51:00 0612/11] Aphrodite, : xD  
>[16:51:06 0612/11] Hades : brb  
>[16:51:13 0612/11] Ares. : I WAS USING SOMEONE SAID THAT I WAS JUSTIN XD  
>[16:51:19 0612/11] Summer~ : But Justin changed it back?  
>[16:51:19 0612/11] Sniggle : If it were justin it would be more like this:  
>[16:51:28 0612/11] Ares. : Can't you tell I'm frustrated D:  
>[16:51:29 0612/11] * Penguin Pip raises hand  
>[16:51:31 0612/11] Sniggle : Justin: i'm bored.  
>[16:51:38 0612/11] Ares. : Exactly  
>[16:51:44 0612/11] Ares. : Yes Pip?  
>[16:51:51 0612/11] Kat : .  
>[16:51:52 0612/11] Penguin Pip : Ares IS justin! (trust me)  
>[16:51:57 0612/11] Sniggle : lol damn I'm good at impressions. xD /buttpunched to the moon  
>[16:51:59 0612/11] Aphrodite, : O_o  
>[16:52:05 0612/11] Penguin Pip : No, I was raising my hand cuz I'm the one who said you were justin  
>[16:52:06 0612/11] Hades : This. Is. Going. On. FanFiction.  
>[16:52:07 0612/11] Aphrodite, : I want Ghosty  
>[16:52:07 0612/11] Zeus : no Ares is Ares  
>[16:52:08 0612/11] Sniggle : lololol  
>[16:52:17 0612/11] Zeus : Hades, what do you mean  
>[16:52:19 0612/11] * Aphrodite, curls up in a fetal position and rocks herself  
>[16:52:20 0612/11] Sniggle : Ares is Cherries.  
>[16:52:22 0612/11] Ares. : ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANNA QUESTION (note: Ares is bipolar. Therefore, Cherry must act bipolar too)  
>[16:52:27 0612/11] Penguin Pip : This is not the actual Ares  
>[16:52:29 0612/11] Aphrodite, : MAAAAAAAX  
>[16:52:29 0612/11] * Sniggle sits on Aphrodite  
>[16:52:40 0612/11] Sniggle : Hey Max  
>[16:52:44 0612/11] Zeus : I didnt think so  
>[16:52:47 0612/11] Penguin Pip : BUT WATEVA *walks and sits in corner  
>[16:52:47 0612/11] Briase : Not dead  
>[16:52:50 0612/11] Briase : Just hiding  
>[16:52:54 0612/11] Ares. : Pip, you are RPing with me. (Cherry)  
>[16:53:06 0612/11] Summer~ : HEY I REMEMBERED that there was thin Poseidon and Apollo  
>[16:53:09 0612/11] Ares. : No, I'm not the person Ares.  
>[16:53:10 0612/11] Zeus : im hungry  
>[16:53:11 0612/11] Summer~ : This**  
>[16:53:21 0612/11] Aphrodite, : If you distributed what we said without our permission or us signing a waver I can sue you.  
>[16:53:22 0612/11] Ares. : Poseidon=Ares that Pip knows.  
>[16:53:33 0612/11] Sniggle : not really  
>[16:53:40 0612/11] Sniggle : You would have to copyright it first  
>[16:53:49 0612/11] Sniggle : But I digress  
>[16:53:51 0612/11] Ares. : Yeah.  
>[16:53:52 0612/11] Aphrodite, : I CAAAAAN AND I WILL. I AM A GODDEEEEEEEEEESS  
>[16:53:56 0612/11] RedPhoenix : MY SISTER IS KILLING ME  
>[16:54:00 0612/11] 2012 champ : Kendall?  
>[16:54:03 0612/11] Summer~ : You mean you were the one arguing with Apollo that day?  
>[16:54:05 0612/11] * Sniggle sits on Aphrodite  
>[16:54:14 0612/11] Ares. : But it's not nice either. It's an invasion of privacy^^  
>[16:54:18 0612/11] 2012 champ : Pm Me!  
>[16:54:24 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : okkkkkk  
>[16:54:25 0612/11] Ares. : Me? No.  
>[16:54:29 0612/11] Summer~ : O.O Sniggle... You know how extremely weird that sounds?  
>[16:54:30 0612/11] Sniggle : You're in a public internet chatbox  
>[16:54:35 0612/11] Sniggle : Privacy my bum.  
>[16:54:35 0612/11] Zeus : ...  
>[16:54:42 0612/11] Sniggle : 8D  
>[16:54:46 0612/11] Ares. : Apollo is the person on the site. I'm pretending to be the 'god' ares  
>[16:54:58 0612/11] * Aphrodite, throws Sniggle off of her  
>[16:55:10 0612/11] Sniggle : APHRODITE Y U NO LOVE ME  
>[16:55:12 0612/11] RachieFizzy! : ZOMG.  
>[16:55:14 0612/11] Aphrodite, : RACHEL  
>[16:55:17 0612/11] Summer~ : Perfect place to gather quotes... If ghost was here... :/  
>[16:55:18 0612/11] Maxxy : .  
>[16:55:20 0612/11] RachieFizzy! : TEH ALL MIGHTEH ZEUS AND HADES.  
>[16:55:23 0612/11] Aphrodite, : BECAUSE I LOVE GHOSTY AND I WANT HIM NOW.  
>[16:55:25 0612/11] Ares. : RACHEEEEEEELll  
>[16:55:26 0612/11] RachieFizzy! : SKYE.  
>[16:55:31 0612/11] Summer~ : Who's Zeus?  
>[16:55:37 0612/11] Hades : Hawk  
>[16:55:40 0612/11] Penguin Pip :  
>[16:55:41 0612/11] Ares. : Ghost. My fellow canto friend^^  
>[16:55:48 0612/11] Ares. : .  
>[16:55:48 0612/11] RachieFizzy! : CHERRREEEEHHH  
>[16:55:54 0612/11] Summer~ : Oh.  
>[16:56:01 0612/11] RachieFizzy! :  
>[16:56:07 0612/11] Zeus : I am Zeus  
>[16:56:10 0612/11] Ares. : CANTONESE=AWESOMENESSS  
>[16:56:11 0612/11] Zeus : dont question me  
>[16:56:13 0612/11] Sniggle : APHRODITE WHY WON'T YOU LOVE MEEEE  
>[16:56:15 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : Sniggle did you post  
>[16:56:16 0612/11] RedPhoenix :  
>[16:56:20 0612/11] Ares. : YOU ARE NOBODY  
>[16:56:24 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : Summer did you post?  
>[16:56:27 0612/11] RachieFizzy! :  
>[16:56:30 0612/11] Summer~ : Forget it. You guys are impossible OTL  
>[16:56:32 0612/11] Sniggle : No, I shall go do that  
>[16:56:47 0612/11] Penguin Pip : Charmader!  
>[16:56:49 0612/11] Alexandria : hey guys!  
>[16:56:53 0612/11] Ares. : POKEMON?  
>[16:56:59 0612/11] Ares. : GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH  
>[16:57:02 0612/11] Zeus : I am the one who started this whole RP in the CB  
>[16:57:06 0612/11] * Ares. throws a fit  
>[16:57:14 0612/11] Ares. : yeah. You were.  
>[16:57:15 0612/11] Summer~ : That's the most useless Pokemon ever, other than the goldfish thing that can't do anything but splash ==  
>[16:57:28 0612/11] Maxxy : PSYDUCK.  
>[16:57:35 0612/11] Maxxy : But It's cute.  
>[16:57:37 0612/11] Kendall(Not Koala) : pmed  
>[16:57:42 0612/11] Summer~ : Yeah Zrus, go back to Olympus... JUST KIDDING xD  
>[16:57:49 0612/11] ISryslyAd0reYou : BACk  
>[16:57:54 0612/11] Penguin Pip : CHARMANDER IS NOT THE MOST USELESS POKEMON EVER!  
>[16:58:03 0612/11] Penguin Pip : D:  
>[16:58:04 0612/11] Summer~ : Not pay duck  
>[16:58:12 0612/11] Summer~ : To psyduck  
>[16:58:16 0612/11] * Zeus throws a lightning bolt at Summer  
>[16:58:25 0612/11] Summer~ : NOT PSYDUCK. Ok I got that right  
>[16:58:32 0612/11] * ISryslyAd0reYou slaps Zeus  
>[16:58:37 0612/11] Aphrodite, : SAM GET ON THE CBOX NOW  
>[16:58:39 0612/11] Hades : .  
>[16:58:43 0612/11] * Zeus kills Summer


End file.
